Sins Of The Past
by sweetpeachytrina
Summary: Ten years ago Max left Gotham swearing to never return but finds herself comming back to the only home she ever known facing her demons with Terry and helping an old friend to become the new dark knight BB
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok, I don't whether it should be a one shot or a complete story. I'm leaning both ways. I'm working on other stories so it just depends on the feedback. Anyways this is a Max/Terry fanfic. Not the most happiest thing I ever written, but hey, what can I say? Enjoy and as always reviews always bring a smile to my face... so read and make me smile lol

Staring at him, it was almost as if she was staring at a perfect stranger instead of someone she had once called best friend. Terry stood on the stage in Gotham City Hall giving a speech defining the purpose of the latest change in Wayne's corporation, but Max wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Instead she was reeling from the changes that she saw. Dressed in a tailored crisp Armani suit, he looked like he was more of a CEO of an Enterprise then he was the dark knight of the city. The old Terry she had known would have never been caught dead in the getup. It was apparent from what was standing before her very eyes that the old Terry no longer existed. She wasn't suppose to be here. She had swore never to return to Gotham but he had sent her an email asking to be present for his promotion as the President of Wayne's Corps and like a fool she had came. Swallowing down her second glass of champagne her eyes drifted over to a blonde woman standing not to far from Terry. Melonie. Max smirked and shook her head. The world was so cruel yet so amusing at times. The sound of applause broke her out of her thoughts and hating the nostalgic emotions washing over her she decided to leave. She grabbed her jacket and purse and headed towards the exit when she was stopped by a middle aged man with blonde hair and an sullen expression.

"Mr.McGuiness wishes to have a word with you," he said flatly.

Max stared back at the man evenly. She was the type of woman who do didn't do to well at being summoned.

"If Terry wanted to talk, he could have came over himself. Now if you will excuse me," she said tightly before starting to walk away.

"Still as rebellious as ever, Max?" an amused voice came from behind her halting her dead in her tracks.

She whirled around to find Terry starring at her humored with Melonie on his arm looking at her with a fake smile plastered on her face. They looked like the old school barbie and ken and it made Max sick to her stomach. It was disgusting how he flaunted her as if she had been some worthy prize he had won when Melonie only came crawling back when she realized how much Terry was worth. She had been one of the reasons that thier friendship had ended so abruptly. The other reason was too painful to face at the moment and tilting her head back defiantly she forced a smile.

"Some people don't change to fit other people's needs Terry," she said evenly.

Terry smiled coldly with no emotion in his clear blue eyes.

"Touche'. Honey, why don't you give Max and I a few minutes alone to catch up? After all, it has been ten years," he said handing his wife his empty champagne glass.

The blonde shot Max a withering look before stalking off.

Terry moved closer to Max and leaned down so his lips were almost touching her ear.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" he murmered.

A shiver shot down her spine as she felt herself grow dizzy from his close proximity to her. Nodding she let him lead her to the elevator taking them to the roof off the building. Oustside the cool air brushed against her skin carrying the scent of Terry's colone making her exhale deeply. She was starting to regret comming back to Gotham.

"So, I hear you are doing well with your (buisness)," he said casually sticking his hands in his pockets and staring down at her.

Max frowned.

"Cut the bullshit, Ter. You didn't ask me all this way to make small converation. What do you want?" she asked glowering at him.

Terry smiled lightly.

"I see you are still angry at me." It wasn't a question more than it was a statement.

"Why shouldn't I be angry? You've changed McGuiness. You married Melonie, you gave up being Batman," she started.

Terry blanched.

"What was I suppose to do? Bruce died and you left. How was I suppose to protect this city alone?" he demanded.

"I would have never left if you didn't make a fool of me," she snapped.

Terry's eyes widned in surprise.

"What?" he started.

"Call it what you want, Ter, but you used me. You crawled into my bed needing comfort and like an idiot I gave it to you. You knew I loved you. You knew that I would do anything for you and you took advantage of that. When you Melonie came along you realized you need something more and you tossed me aside like I was just some casual fuck buddy," she said emotionally.

Terry felt his heart lurch as he saw the pain in her eyes. He never wanted to hurt her, and he did love her, but he couldn't tell her. He wished he had but it was too late and tellling her now would only bring her more pain.

"What do you want from me, Max?" he asked suddenly exhausted. The night and this heated converation had left him eemotionally drained.

Max stared at him fuming.

"I want you to protect the city. There are people out there who needs you," she said firmly.

"Gotham isn't my responsibility anymore," he interrupted sharply.

"Bruce trusted you.The moment Bruce died and left you everything, that's when the mask really came off," she said angrilly.

Terry growled frusterated.

"I couldn't do it anymore," he tried.

Max snorted rudely as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah. it's hard to care about other people when you're only focused on yourself," she said wryly.

Terry glared at her seething. He had wanted to work things out with Max, but now he could see that it was too late to salvage thier broken friendship and it pained him. There were times he wished he could go back in the past and undo his mistakes. The mistakes that haunted him and night and plagued him during the day. The mistakes that made the woman he always loved to hate him .He pinned her against the wall of the side of the building and crushed his lips against hers. He could feel her fighting against him but he didn't let go. He didn't dare. Her moans of protest quickly abated and he felt her tears fall against his cheeks. She broke away sobbing silently against his chest and he held her comfortly burying his face into her hair. They stood there for what seemed like forever holding each other, cherishing the moment of closeness they were sharing.

"What are we doing, Ter?" she asked quietly with a tremor in her voice.

He sighed heavilly and tilted her chin back gently so that he was looking into her tear filled eyes.

"I don't know. I just want us to be us again, Max. My life has been so empty since you left, Bruce died, and I gave up Batman. I need to feel something again. I need you," he whispered thickly pressing his forehead against hers.

Max blinked back tears as she realized that she had waited for years to say that to her. When he pressed his mouth against hers again, she didn't struggle. Instead she did what she had always wanted to do when she dreamed about being in Terry's arms. She surrendered. She knew things wouldn't be perfect and there was the chance that he didn't love her, but in that moment as he pushed her back against the wall and slid his hand up her dress, it didn't matter. She reached down and began to undo his pants fumbling several times before she suceeded. He pulled his lips away slightly looking at her with a sultry look in his eyes.

"Stay here. Stay with me," he said huskilly nibbling at her bottom lip.

A warning rang in Max's head as his words pierced her ears. He wanted her to stay. Not because he loved her or wanted her. He needed her. He needed someone who he could lose hiself in. Someone who could ease his pain and lonliness and that was her. It had always been. Max didn't know rather to cry or laugh. She had promised that she would never let Terry hurt her that way again, yet here she was. It had tooken her months to get over the heartache he had put her through. It was the reason she had banished herself from Gotham in the first place. As his his hands reached around to unzip her dress, she pushed him away abruptly. It had all been so tempting, but unfortunately for Terry she had seen where that temptation lead and it wasn't a place she wanted to visit any time soon. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and nearly burst into fresh tears as she felt her heart break. She knew this was going to hurt like hell in the morning, but that pain was much more bareable. Standing on her toes, she placed a light kiss on his warm lips.

"I'm sorry," she whispered tearfully before turning and walking away, her soul tortured as he called after her as she retreated.

End Note: Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I know its been months. Please forgive me. I just wasn't inspired but thanks to Dragon 77, twizzler182000, lazare,Nari, csailorgirl21, and starlitwisher I found some motivation. I am actually pleased with this chapter so now I present to you another chapter in Sins of the past. Enjoy!!!!!!**

Max walked into her hotel room slamming the door shut behind her. What had she been thinking? She knew coming back to Gotham was a mistake. She had swore never to come back yet here she was. Ironically she was leaving the same way she had left two years ago. Scorned and utterly heartbroken. The pain was so intense that for a brief moment she felt like dying.

_Serves you right. Don't you think you were a little naive to think that Terry would come to some deluded realization that he was in love with you? _a nasty voice taunted inside of her head.

Grabbing her suitcase off the floor she began to pack. Her plane wasn't due to leave for another two days, but she no longer had any desire to stay in Gotham. Seeing Terry had been more painful then what she had thought it would be. Seeing him with all cozy with Melanie at the ceremony had been like a bucket of cold ice water being splashed in her face. When she had left all those years ago, she had left with the certainty that he didn't love Melanie, and now she wasn't so sure and it made her physically ill. Tossing her purse on the dresser she began to undress, letting her fingers linger briefly on the zipper that Terry had left half undone. It was a small consolation that he obviously still wanted her sexually. She had seen the desire and smoldering lust in his ice blue eyes. When he had touched her she had almost surrendered to the passion that had damn near consumed them. Closing her eyes she could still taste his soft lips against hers. She could feel the tenderness in his touch. Suddenly her eyes flew open and she blinked back tears of anguish and frustration. The way he kissed her had softened the hard shell she had spent years building around her heart to protect it from him. It shaken her when she realized that with just one look, one touch, one kiss, he had managed to place several cracks in the shell.

"Damn it," she sobbed flinging her suitcase across the room causing the contents to scatter across the floor. Choking back a sob, she sunk to her knees trembling as she wept freely into her hands. The more she thought of Terry and their dissolved friendship she cried harder until she was left exhausted. God she had missed him. Her heart hurt from the intense wanting. She wished she could go back to that fateful day when she had left. They had been so angry at each other...

_Flashback_

_The soft purr of the heater was almost enough to drown out the muffled sounds coming from Terry McGuiness. _

_Almost._

_They were in his apartment bedroom doing things that crossed the boundaries of friendship. Things that not even she could imagine doing in her wildest dreams, but here she was doing them with him, her lover, her best friend. Her hot pink colored nails raked down his back leaving unforgiving red scratches screaming against the paleness of his sweat drenched skin. Gasping for air as she gave one final thrust before crying out softly. Terry collapsed on top of her sweating heavily and whispering her name softly into the dark as he ran his fingers through her shoulder length hair damped from their love making. Max eyes fluttered shut as she held him close as the waves from the incredible climax began to slowly fade. She hated the silence that always seemed to follow their rump in the sack. It was usually filled with tension, awkwardness and regret. Although the sex was amazing, the after math was definitely the complete opposite. A long moment passed before he kissed her softly on her lips and rolled over out of the bed and began to get dressed. Usually she would watch him, but tonight she turned her back to him and blinked back tears as she stared blankly at the wall. She didn't want to feel the dull ache of abandonment whenever he would leave the bed so abruptly._

_"Max, I'm sorry," he said quietly._

_She smiled bitterly not bothering to acknowledge his apology. He always apologized and it was only in that moment did she realize how hollow his apology truly sounded. A part of her felt sick inside. When they had started sleeping together she had rationalized it by thinking that their relationship was based of their shared feelings of loneliness but somewhere down the line she had broken her only rule and did the unthinkable. She had fallen in love with Terry. Realizing this she knew she could no longer sleep with him without the risk of complicating their already strain friendship._

_"We can't do this anymore, Ter," she said firmly sitting up in bed and shielding her nudity with the sweat stained sheets._

_Terry stared at her conflicted. He knew she was right for a lot of reasons but he also was reluctant to stop what was happening between them. He knew he was in love with her, but he would never tell her. She deserved more than what he could offer her. She deserved a man she didn't have to stay up night and days on end wondering whether or not he was alright. She deserved someone who wouldn't put her in harm's way. Being Batman and being with her was impossible. It was either one or the other. He couldn't live with himself if anything was to happen to her which is why he decided to break things off in a way that she wouldn't be able to protest. He knew this would hurt her, but he had no other choice._

_"Melanie and I are getting married."_

_Max had stared at him with a complete loss of words. She was more then shock. She was devastated. They had just made love in her bed and now suddenly he was engaged to someone who just resurfaced in his life two months ago? It didn't make any sense._

_"You don't love her," she sputtered incredously._

_Terry had shrugged nonchalantly,_

_Suddenly a realization hit her._

_"This is about Bruce's will," she gasped stunned._

_He hadn't denied it, but his refusal to meet her eye only confirmed her suspicions. Bruce Wayne had passed away three months ago and he left most of his assets and business to Terry under the condition that he would only have access to it once he married. Max knew Bruce reason for this. Bruce had wanted Terry to be mature and responsible when he got control of the company. Bruce would turn in his grave if he knew Terry was marrying Melanie for all the wrong reasons. Hell, he would probably turn in his grave if he knew Terry was marrying Melanie._

_"Please tell me that you are not serious!" she protested angrily._

_" What do you expect from me?" he had growled._

_Max stared at him in disbelief._

_"What do I expect? I expect my best friend to not marry a woman who isn't good for him. Are you willing to trust her with your identity? Do I have to remind you that she comes from a family of criminals?" she demanded._

_"Melanie has changed. I didn't think that I could ever connect with another woman after Dana, but Melanie, she and I have this unexplainable thing. We always have," he said helpless._

_His statement broke her heart. Quietly she climbed out of the bed and reached onto the floor where her clothes were scattered and started getting dressed. The tears that she had stubbornly struggle to keep at bay were now streaming down her cheeks._

_"Did you honestly think that this was going to end like one of those stupid romance novels? Did you think that the knight in shining armor was going to end up with his loyal and trusty best friend?" he demanded._

_Max felt as if his words had been a slap in the face and she fought back a heart wrenching sob._

_"You're right, Ter. I was good enough to sleep with. I just wasn't good enough to fall in love with," she said coldly turning to walk out the door._

_He had grabbed her arm gently pleading with her not to go. She snatched away unable to hold back her tears of rage any longer._

_"Did you ever stop to think that there was a reason I kept letting you into my bed besides the great sex? Did you ever stop to think that I loved you?" she cried brokenly._

_Terry's face had remained unreadable but his insides were being torn apart by her tears. Every fiber of him was screaming to tell her how he felt but he remained a stony silence reminding himself that if he really loved her he would let her go._

_"I hope you and Melanie have a happy life together. You two deserve each other," she had snapped before storming off._

_Flashback Ends_

Maybe if she would have told him how she felt then he would have asked her to stay. Maybe if she hadn't left then he would still be Batman watching over the innocent people of Gotham. Maybe...

She hated the hold he had over her heart. She had spent ten years desperately searching for the on person who could make her happy and make her forget about Terry and Gotham, but that hadn't happen. She had several great relationships which all ended with her inability to really love anyone back. Her head was starting to ache from all the crying and moving slowly she crawled over to the mini bar a couple of feet away and pulled out all of the small shot bottles of Vodka 2K. Minutes later the bottles all laid empty at her feet and she was remorse to find she felt no better. She had spent the first year away from Gotham trying to drink Terry's memory away and it didn't work then so why should it work now? Back then she had lost several jobs, a boyfriend and was on a dangerous road to breakdown and she would have been completely destroyed if her sister hadn't come to visit her when she did.

"The sooner I get the hell out of here the better," she muttered rising to her feet and gathering her things off the floor.

She was in the middle of forcing her suitcase shut when there was a soft knock on her door. Ignoring it she turned her attention back to the task at hand. When the knocking continued she sighed exasperated. Storming over to the door she yanked i open and the anger she had felt for being disturbed was replaced by shock.

"Hey, Max. You came all this way and thought I would let you leave without saying hi?"

Maxine eyes widened in disbelief. 

"Matt?!"

**End Note: For those who were confused at the end, Matt is Terry's younger brother and he is twenty two around this time. Welp, I'm off to write another chapter. Thanks to those who review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I meant to say hi when I saw you at the ceremony, but you kinda took off in a hurry," he grinned.

"Oh my gosh! Look at you!" she exclaimed stepping aside to let him in.

The gangly awkward twelve year old kid she had last seen had matured into a handsome striking looking twenty two year old. He was tall and slender and his eyes were darker and his hair was a bit longer then Terry's but other then that he was a splitting image of his older brother. The last time she had saw him was a week before she had left when they had all went to the arcade to celebrate her birthday. They exchanged a fierce embrace. The sadness Max had been experiencing moments ago slightly faded. Seeing Matt bought back memories of the more carefree and happier times she had spent in Gotham. He had been like the younger brother she had never had and seeing him all grown up

"Look at me? Look at you. Wow, you are still pretty and you don't look a day older then the last time I saw you," he grinned looking at her from head to toe.

Max blushed.

"I see you inherited your mothers charm. How is she?" she asked warmly.

"She's been seeing this guy for the past three years that I think is a spineless jerk, but he makes her happy so I try to be supportive. How about you? How have you been? Looks like you been crying. Was it because of my brother because I will go kick his ass if you want," he offered causing her to smile and roll her eyes amused. She led him over to the bed where they sat together side by side.

"As you may have noticed, things between me and Terry aren't so great," she said softly before spilling the whole incident of what happen ten years ago. When she had finished, Matt was starring at her stunned.

"I was pretty young when you left, but I kinda over heard mom arguing with Terry about you and I figured you two must of had a falling out, but I never imagined it was that deep. If you ask me he is the idiot here," he said smiling subconsciously biting down softly on the corner of his lip.

Max stared at him closely before she gasped in disbelief.

"What?" Matt asked concerned.

"When you were younger you use to do that thing with your lip and say sweet things to me whenever you wanted something from me," she accused with a grin.

Matt was about to deny it when he realized he was still doing it and he blushed deeply.

"So what really brings you here?" she asked slyly.

Matt hesitated. He had come to her because he had missed her and wanted to see her but there was something else he needed to discuss with her. Something more serious.

"When Terry told me you were coming into town I kinda took that as a sign. Two months ago Terry when out of the country on a business trip with Melanie and he asked me to watch Wayne Manor while he was gone. One night I was poking around in the library and I accidently knocked some books off the shelf and this hidden passage opened up. I followed it down to an cave and I think you know what I found there " he said softly.

Max inhaled deeply.

"What makes you think that I would know what is down there?" she asked innocently.

He stared at her with a smirk.

"So are you telling me that you don't?" he asked holding her gaze.

She gulped.

His smirk faded into a self satisfied smile.

There was no point in lying anymore.

He said nothing and continue to stare at her unwaveringly. Max looked away and was slightly amused as she realized that Terry had grilled her countless time with that exact same stare and she cracked underneath it every time.

"You found the cave that belonged to batman," she said softly.

"Matt, don't be mad. I know Terry had his reasons for not telling you. When you were young he obviously couldn't risk putting you and your mother in danger," she tried.

He stood up off the bed seething.

"I understand that Max, but I'm older now and he has yet to tell me. It's fine if he dosen't want the responsibility of protecting Gotham, but he should have found someone to replace him. Do you know how much crime has risen since Batman's disappearance?" he protested.

"Terry has to live with the decision he's made," she said gently.

"Yes, he does, but how can I sit back and know that my brother abandoned this city? Am I suppose to just live with his decision as well? What if I don't want to just live with it? What if I want to rectify his actions? What if I picked up where he left off?" he asked with a determined glint in his dark eyes.

Max stared at him with a flabbergasted expression on her face.

"Matt, being Batman did things to Terry. Wearing the suit changes the person. I know that the lure of playing the dark knight is appealing to the adventurous side of you, but this isn't a game," she tried.

"Max, I am not a little boy anymore and Terry was younger then I am now when he wore the suit. I know this isn't a game. I didn't wake up one morning just wanting to be Batman. I want to make a difference in this city. I want people to know that there is someone out there watching over them," he said passionately.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked softly.

"I need your help getting to the bat cave," he said before explaining his plan. When he had finished Max was starring at him wide eyed with astonishment. Her expression was so comical that he couldn't fight back a grin.

"So what do you say? Are you in?"

_Across Town..._

Melanie walked barefooted down the dark empty halls of the Wayne Manor in her sheer black nightie searching for Terry, shivering slightly although she wasn't cold. The place freaked her out at night. Sometimes in the wee hours of the morning she would see large shadows mirroring against the bedroom windows and she would hear strange noises that would keep her awake for hours on ends. Terry would repeatedly tell her that the shadows were just bats in the night, but she remained doubtful. She knew she was just being paranoid, but she couldn't help but to feel that the mansion held some deep mysterious secret. Gotham was definitely the city where the super natural was the "norm" and she hated the fact that she might be occupying a haunted residence. For years she had begged Terry to move to a mansion in a more prominent social part of Gotham but he had stubbornly refused, saying that seclusion from the rest of society would better protect his image. Melanie knew that the real reason was that he was emotionally attached to the property like he had been attached to that damn dog Ace, before he died three years ago from old age. Her face darkened as a new thought came to her. Another thing her husband seemed to be attached to was a certain annoying pink haired girl from his past. She had been irked when Max had showed up earlier that night. She had seen the look in her husband's eyes when his former best friend walked into the room. He had been talking to one of the board members of his company when he had abruptly stopped speaking in mid conversation. His face had flushed crimson red and his beautiful blue eyes had been filled with apprehension. Melanie had tried to keep him from going to her but he had been determined. She had been miffed when he had sent her off to fetch him another drink while they went off alone. She had spent an half hour forcing a smile and mingling with people that she really didn't care for, a responsibility that came along with her having the title of wife to the most powerful man in Gotham. When he had returned she had been relieved to find that Max wasn't with him. However Terry's whole demeanor had changed. His face had been pinched tight with anger and something else...hurt, maybe? He had demanded that they leave immediately.

She wasn't a foolish woman. She knew Terry was in love with Max. He always had been. Truth was while she had lived with the fact that Terry didn't love her, she truly did love Terry. Which was why she was wandering all over the huge mansion looking for him. She stopped at the entrance of his study and poked her head in. He was sitting in front of the fireplace in his black recliner and a glass of liquor in his hand. Quietly she walked into the room and stood in front of him with a small smile as she folded her arms across her chest. He looked a mess. His expensive tuxedo jacket was in a wrinkled pile on the floor and the white shirt he was wearing was untucked and half unbuttoned revealing a flash of his smooth tan skin underneath.

"Darling are you coming to bed?" she asked her voice soft and sugary.

He barely looked at her as he poured himself another drink. Her smile disappeared. She could see in his eyes that he was deeply troubled and it pained her to know the reason for his morose mood was Max. Determined to get his mind off of the other woman she walked behind him and began to rub his surprised to find that he was stiff with tension. Slowly but surely as the minutes passed he began to relax.

"The ceremony was beautiful," she murmured trying to start a conversation.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch.

"Yeah, it was great but now I'm going to have more responsibility and the members of the board are going to be watching me like a hawk. If I screw up once they are going to look for a reason to force me to step down," he sighed heavily.

She stopped rubbing his shoulders and seductively perched herself in his lap.

"You don't have to worry about that, because I have complete faith in you to take this company to its highest level," she murmured lovingly before kissing him tenderly.

"You are so tense, sweetheart. Let me relax you," she purred nibbling on his bottom earlobe, something that usually drove him crazy, but now was having zero effect on him.

Terry sighed heavily. Having sex with Melanie wasn't something he was in the mood for. Usually he had no problem being with her. She was beautiful, desirable, and unbelievably sexy. He had noticed several men eying her down earlier that night but he had been a little too preoccupied to care. If it would have been any other night he would have gladly fucked her brains out, but at that moment his thoughts were consumed with another woman. He felt guilty for lusting after another women when Melanie had been the perfect wife, but he couldn't help that his heart yearned for someone else.

"Honey," she started cautiously. Whenever she would bring up Max he would get defensive and angry and she didn't want to risk him pulling away from her but at the same time she was fed up with him being obsessed with a woman he could never have.

"Terry, I know Max was your best friend and you spent all these years agonizing over how awful it was losing her, but don't you think it's time to bury the past? It's been ten years," she said quietly.

Terry sighed as he poured himself another glass of Brandy and swallowed it all in one gulp wincing as the dark liquor burned a trail down his throat to his empty stomach. Starring at the bright orange flames dancing in the fireplace he frowned and gripped his glass a little tighter. He hated when Melanie bought up Max in their conversations.

It only lead to heated arguments and him sleeping alone in his bedroom while she cried herself to sleep in the guest bedroom down the hall. Tonight he wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Melanie, let's not do this tonight," he pleaded softly as he ran his fingers through his thick ruffled raven black hair frustrated .

She opened her mouth to protest but decided against it. She would let him brood and wait for his dark mood to pass before bringing it up again. Besides Max was probably thousands of miles away and the thought bought a satisfied smile to her lips. Out of sight, the other woman would eventually fade to the desolate corners of her husbands mind.

"Ok, goodnight," she whispered leaning down and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

He kissed her back out of habit before she disappeared from the office.

He sighed heavily as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture he had took of her on her birthday a week before she had left Gotham. She was standing in her trademark yellow shirt with her arms around Dana and Blake posing in front of a virtual reality game she had just broke a record on grinning. Her eyes shone with so much life and happiness. He smiled as he remembered earlier that day he had spent all the money he had earned that month and bought her a gold charm bracelet with several gems dangling from it. On the inside of it he had inscribed the words: _Forever my friend, Forever my sidekick. _She had been so full of happiness when he had given it to her. Reminiscing over the old times made him regret asking Max back to Gotham. When she had left him on the roof she had been in so much pain. He hated himself for doing that to her and he felt like a fool. After all these years, after everything they had been through he still hadn't been able to tell her how he felt...

_Flashback_

_"Did you ever stop to think that there was a reason I kept letting you into my bed besides the great sex? Did you ever stop to think that I loved you?" she had cried brokenly._

_Flashback Ends_

Her words had haunted him ever since she had stormed out of the apartment and his life. Several times over the years he had almost went after her but forced himself not to.

Maybe it was too late. He was certain she already left Gotham and there wasn't anything he could say that he felt that would bring her back. He had lost her for good, and maybe was the best thing for the both of them.

"I should have told you, Max. I wish you would have known the truth," he said quietly to no one in particular.

Turning out the light in the study he slipped her picture back in his desk drawer before slowly heading up to his bedroom with a dull ache in his heart.

Max crouched behind the bushes outside of the huge Wayne estate shivering slightly. The place seemed even more desolate and creepier then when she last remembered. She couldn't believe she was actually going through with this but, as Matt so eloquently pointed out, what other choice did they have? He wouldn't have asked her to do this with him except he needed her help and was adamant when he claimed he couldn't do this without her, so here she was. She knew she was taking a big risk, but it was all for a good reason. She had to make things right again, if not for herself, and Terry, then for Gotham. Innocent lives were being lost and if Terry wasn't willing to do anything about it, then she would. Next to her Matt shifted slightly lowering a pair of black binoculars from his eyes.

"Good. His study light just went out which means he is heading off to bed. We will wait a few minutes and then go in. You remember the plan?" he asked gently.

She nodded. The plan was crazy and insane and to Max amusement she realized that they might actually have a chance to pull it off.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

She smiled at him wryly.

"I'm getting ready to break into the home of my ex best friend. I have never been better," she said sarcastically. Moments later Matt punched the access codes into the key pad on the gate and silently the crept up the driveway towards the entrance of the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_This is insane! _Max thought to herself anxiously for the hundredth time that minute as she crouched next to Matt when they arrived at the front door of the Manor. Everything was quiet except for the casually chirping of crickets and the soft wheezing of several of the water sprinklers that had been left on to hydrate the thick lush green grass in the yard during the night.

She held her breath as Matt used his private key Terry had given him to quietly unlock the front door. Since Matt had known the password to the front gate, the alarms on the exterior and interior of the mansion and been disarmed. Max had been wary when she spotted several security cameras but Matt assured her that Terry only had them for show. After hearing a soft 'click' he pushed the door open and they both scurried inside securing the door closed behind them. He pressed his back against the wall to avoid creating any unnecessary shadows that could get them discovered. Reaching over, he grabbed Max's hand firmly in his.

"Stay close," he mouthed and she nodded.

Silently they maneuvered down the hall towards their destination. The mansion's library. As they moved swiftly Max couldn't help but to notice how much the Manor hadn't changed in ten years. There were new portraits on the wall and the marble floors looked relatively new, but other then that nothing really looked unchanged. _Seriously lacking a woman's touch, _she thought to herself wryly. Once they arrived to the bottom of the carpeted staircase leading up to the second floor they crouched down together making sure not to linger in the light that was coming in the windows.

"Ok, here is where we separate. I'm going to go to the library and use the passage way to get to the bat cave and you will distract Terry," he murmured.

Max started to have her doubts about the whole plan.

"We never discussed how exactly I'm suppose to distract him. I can't exactly go parade in his bedroom and announce myself," she said sarcastically.

Matt paused for a moment, his face appeared that he was in deep thought. Down the hall the Granddaddy clock alerted them that it was now one in the morning.

"If you can't get to him then get him to come to you. Cause a distraction of some sort. The longer you hold his attention the less likely that he will catch me," he explained.

"How long are you going to need?" she inquired.

"Ten minutes. If I can't pull this off then I guess we both know how I'll do as Batman," he mumbled with a small smile before turning to walk away.

She grabbed him abruptly stopping him dead in his tracks. His eyes met hers curiously. When she didn't say anything he was started to fear that she was having second thoughts and he was about to ask her when she flashed him a tender smile.

"I know you can do this, Matt. I have faith in you. Just be careful," she warned softly.

"I will. I promise." He flashed her a grin before disappearing up the stairs.

Max looked around for a way to draw Terry to her and smiled in awe when her eyes rested on a old one of a kind crystal vase perched on top of a marble pedestal in the foyer. The moonlight that poured into the sky light roof cast a bluish glow over the beautiful vase causing it to sparkle. The top and bottom was trimmed in gold adding to its beauty. It was much too rich for Terry's taste so it obviously belonged to the lady of the house. The thought of Melanie made Max grin deviously as she drew closer to the antique with a dangerous gleam in her eyes. She knew it was juvenile thing to do but, hey a distraction was a distraction, right?

Terry was climbing into bed when he heard the sound of glass shattering come from somewhere inside the house. Melanie sat up in bed with a terrified look on her face.

"Ter, did you hear that?" she whispered her face ashen with terror.

Not bothering to answer her he grabbed a gun he kept in his top dresser.

"Stay here and do not come out," he ordered firmly.

"Terry, it's too dangerous," she protested.

"Stay here, Melanie," he growled before disappearing out into the dark hall.

After making sure the floor that his bedroom was clear of any danger he made his way down the stairs slowly, his eyes scanning the dark for anything out of place. He froze as he caught slight movement in the shadows near the foyer. He tensed as he saw a shadowy figure with its back to him. Squeezing the gun tighter he approached the figure and pressed the muzzle of it against the small of the intruder's back.

"Slowly turn around and I'm warning you, no sudden movements."

Terry's husky angry voice was so close to her ear that it sent chills up her spine. She turned around slowly and had to try hard not to focus on his bare chest or the fact that he was standing so close to her. Slowly she pulled her eyes away from his body and met his surprised gaze. She could see the question in his eyes and her mind began to race as she pondered how to keep Terry distracted for ten minutes without him getting suspicious. Her eyes casually lowered back to his chest and in that moment she got flashes of very x rated things she would love to do to distract him. Silently she kicked herself mentally for letting her thoughts stray and forced her eyes back up to his face.

"I guess I was never good at discretion," she joked weakly.

He chuckled softly putting the gun away.

"No. You weren't," he agreed. He looked over and saw the smashed vase and winced inwardly as he realized that Melanie was going to be devastated when she saw the condition that her most prized antique was in.

"You can tell your lovely wife that it isn't exactly smart to place an expensive antique in a place where 'accidents' can happen," she said casually causing a grin to stretch across his lips.

"Why do I get the feeling that it wasn't an accident?" he smirked with his arms folded across his chest.

Max shrugged feigning innocent as a comfortable silence settled between them.

"So who hired you? One of my competitors or was this done by one of the members on my board?" he asked gruffly.

A look of surprise flashed across her dark pretty face.

"After everything we been through do you honestly think I would sell you out?" she asked feeling slightly hurt.

His blue eyes pierced through her.

"People can change in ten years," he said evenly.

"Paranoia really doesn't suit you, McGuiness. I think I liked you better when you were," she stopped abruptly flushing as she realized what she was about to say.

The words lingered in the air like lost hope. He could see she was hurting and his expression softened. He had a chance to make things right between them at least as friends and he wasn't about to let the opportunity go to waste.

"Max, about earlier tonight, I apologize. I should have never kissed you. After the way we left things I didn't have the right to go and open doors that you already closed," he said quietly.

"Who said I closed them?" she asked softly.

A glimpse of hope surfaced in his eyes.

"So why did you come here? To tell me that you regret what happened tonight between us? Because I don't. I regret hurting you, but I don't regret wanting you as much as I did. As much as I still do, " he asked gently.

His words made her knees go weak and her mouth to go dry.

_Don't fall for it Max... _a little voice inside her head pleaded.

Max inhaled deeply.

"No. Everything that happened tonight was a mistake. I should have never come here, but I couldn't help myself. Deep down I had this urge to see you again. I guess it's kind of silly to say this after ten years, but I need closure," she said softly.

"So you really are leaving Gotham for good?" he asked flatly.

The glimpse of hope that had been in his eyes disappeared.

"I have a life waiting for me back in Europe. Believe it or not I did learn how to adapt without all the terror and drama Gotham had subjected," she said with a bitter hard edge in her voice.

"I guess you learned to adapt without me as well," he said sadness in his voice.

"No. That is the one thing that I can say that I never learned," she whispered avoiding his gaze.

Terry felt his heart lurch inside of his chest. He could see it in her eyes. He could hear it in her voice. She was still in love with him. The realization made him want to kiss her until she was breathless but he couldn't until she knew the truth he had hid from her all of these years.

"Max, there's something I need to tell you. I want to make things right between us, but I can't help but to feel it's too late," he started.

"It's never too late," she whispered reaching up and touching his cheek tenderly.

Her mind was blank and her pulse was racing. The way he was looking at her was almost as if he...no it couldn't be... was it possible?

"Max, I should have told you this ten years ago," he started.

Max wanted to scream when the moment between them was ruined when Melanie's honey coated voice drifted into the dark hall.

"Terry?"

He could here his wife's soft footsteps drawing near.

"Goodbye, Terry," she whispered for the second time that night before disappearing down the hall.

"Was there an intruder? Do I need to call the police?" she asked rushing over to him.

Terry shook his head feeling a overwhelming sense of loss wash over him. He had been so close to telling her the truth and once again she had vanished out of his life. He sighed heavily as he faced his concerned wife.

"There's no need to call the police. Whoever it was is already long gone," he said with a touch of wistfulness in his voice.

Max raced down the driveway under the cloak of darkness. A block away she spotted Matt's car and looking over her shoulder cautiously she double checked to see that she wasn't followed before sliding into the passenger seat. Five minutes later Matt joined her tossing the suits into the back seat.

"That was a close call. He didn't suspect anything did he?" he asked as he sped away into the night.

Max shook his head.

"No. He had thought one of his competitors or members of the board hired me to break in," she said softly.

Matt laughed.

"It's just like Terry to suspect espionage and mutiny," he chuckled.

Max smiled faintly as she stared out of the window at the dark quiet city of Gotham. The city from where she was sitting looked deceiving. Max knew that there was nothing quiet going down in some subway tunnel where a woman was most likely being assaulted, or across town where an atm machine was probably being knocked over by drug induced Jokers. She knew that in some back alley or in some home right now there was someone innocent being terrorized. She couldn't leave now. She had to make sure Matt could handle the responsibilities of being the new dark knight. The city was in a desperate need for a savior and she was going to see to it that Matt would rise to the occasion to be that savior. After that she swore to herself that she would leave Gotham and never look back.

Terry was heading back up to his room when he heard a noise come from his library. Frowning he walked down the hall and pushed the door open and found the room dark cold and empty. Something was off, but he couldn't place his finger on it. As he neared the book shelf it was only then that he saw what was out of place. Two of the books that he removed to open the trap door was mixed up. Pulling the books back he stormed down into the bat cave he switched on the lights and looked around. He heard the soft flutter of several bats who disappeared deeper into the darker parts of the damp cold cave. He exhaled deeply. He rarely went down into the cave after he retired the bat suit.

_Speaking of suits... _

At the edge of the cave his eyes narrowed on two bare mannequins and a slow haughty smile spread across his lips. Suddenly he knew why Max had been inside his mansion, but it was obvious she had help and he had his suspicions of who it was. Besides Max, there was only one other person who had found out about his secret identity. Walking back up to his bedroom he reached for his phone and dialed a number. After a few rings the line picked up.

"This is Gotham commissioner Dana Tan, how may I help you?"

Terry smiled at the sound of the familiar voice. It had been several months since he had last spoken to his former girlfriend.

"Hey, Dana. It's Terry. I'm sorry I'm calling you so late. I need a favor."


	5. Chapter 5

**Lunch With Dana**

**Author's Note: Well, I have to thank my lovely muse Silverquickstar from stopping me from pulling the trigger on this story. She revived it at its darkest hour so thanks girl, I owe you big -. Anyhow the midnight oil is burning for all of you fans of this fic so I present to you another chapter and I will try to update daily. Enjoy and as always if you don't review, your a shrew and nobody like shrews...unless its a pokemon' lol. sorry im shutting up now...**

Dana sat at the table in one of the most exclusice resturaunt in Gotham. All around her was buisness men and wealthy people dining and enjoying thier social status over plate of rich food and expensive wines. Just by taking a few glances around the establishment she could recognize several men and women who were involved in shady buisness dealings that ranged from tax invasion to murder. She had several undercover cops placed in the mix looking for proof but so far she had come up empty handed.

_Who said being the commissioner didn't have its perks? _she thought to herself with a smirk, bringing her glass of water up to her lips and taking a small sip.

Her smirk turned into a full blown and she spotted Terry being led by a maitre' over to her table. Even from a distance she could see several diners nod in respect as he breezed by. Terry demanded a certain amount of respect. He had been so young when he had taken control of Wayne's corporation and he had managed to turn the already prospering buisness into a more lucrative one. For three years in a row Terry had been boted by Gotham's magazine as the sexiest buisness man alive and starring at him now she had to admit they weren't embellishing in the least bit. He was wearing tailored black slacks with a designer midnight blue collored shirt that had was left opened at the collar revealing a flash of his taunt tan chest.

High school seemed like a entirely diffrent life time ago. She had dated Terry and while the relationship had never really gotten off the ground she remained good friends with him over the years. She was still attracted to him, but what red blooded female in Gotham wasn't? Thier relationship for the most part had been platonic. Dana wasn't a big fan of Melonie's so she tended to keep her distance to advoid any confontation with the blonde dreadlocked heiress.

"Hey Ter? How have you been?" she asked after they exchanged a hug.

"I've been better. Thanks for agreeing to meet with me," he murmered.

She shrugged his thanks off with a sweet smile.

"I always have time to do favors for an old friend. So what can I do for you? Is there someone in the company suspected of piracy? I assumed that the matter was serious for you to meet me in an exclusive place like this," she said before gingerly biting into her salad.

Terry moved his chair closer to hers so that they wouldn't be over heard.

"Yes, it's a rather discreet matter, but it has nothing to do with my company and everything to do with who i use to be a couple of years ago," he said cryptically.

Dana nodded. Terry had confessed his secret to her a year after she had became Commissioner. Strangely Dana hadn't been entirely shocked by his secret idenity. It explained alot of why he was always never around. He had told her because he someone had been sending threatning letters to his home.

Someone had found out his idenity as Batman and was planning to exploit it and he had enlisted her help in tracking down his black mailer. She blushed lightly as she remember the nights they had spent together scowering the city. Apparently during that time he hadn been getting along with Melonie and they had been on a stake out on top of the roof of an abandoned warehouse rooftop when he had stolen a kiss. It hadn't led to anything more, but she had once wished it had.

Turns out the black mailer had been the mother of the kid who had seen his face a few years back when he had been batman. She had been addicted to drugs and had been looking for a quick way to make money. Dana had taken care of the matter quietly and had managed to protect Terry's secret something he always thanked her for everytime he saw her.

"You have another blackmailer?" she asked worried.

He shook his head causing some of his dark raven hair to fall into his deep blue beautiful eyes. Dana fought the urge to reach over and push the hair out of his face.

"Not a black mailer. More like a little pink haired accomplice thief. I had a break in at the mansion right before I called you. At the time it happened I was talking with Max. Two of the suits are missing. The old one and the new one I had made two years ago," he started.

She frowned as she paused in eating her lunch. She was truthfully starving, but Terry's story was getting intriguing. She hadn't spoken or seen Max in ten years and she missed her. Max had always been a close friends of hers and Terry through high school and while she later learned that Max and Terry had gotten physical once she didnt resent eithier of them for it. To be honest she had only wanted Terry to be happy and if it was with Max then she was happy for them, but a rumored falling out had the misfortune of placing Terry in the gold digging clutches of Melonie and had driven Max away from Gotham. She had never got the full story of what actually went down and suspected she never would. Dana would have much rathered seen Terry with Max then Melonie for the simple fact that she thought Melonie was a shady person. She cleared her throat forcing her self to focus on the matter at hand.

"You think Max had something to do with a break in? Why would she do that? I mean it's obvious you two had a falling out but I dont think she would be vindictive enought to steal the suits to get back at you, would she?" she asked frowning.

Terry smiled.

"That's what I need to find out. I need you to help me find her," he explained.

"Should I bring her in for questioning?"

"I can't have her admitting to stealing something that might compropmise my past idenity. I just need you to locate her and I'll take care of her personally," he said vaguely.

A comfortable silence fell between them as Dana finished off the rest of her lunch with a thoughtful expression on her face obviously mulling over what he had just told her.

"So how's work?" he asked casually.

"There has been two more killings since last week. It seems our serial killer is keen on robbing and brutally beating his victims before killing them. The last victim was a woman by the name of Sara alias Marrow. She was founded dead beneath the sewer system where its rumored a ban of misfits reside."

Terry frowned.

He had heard of the killings and how the news were referring to the murders as the most "horrific" in recent years. No forensic evidence were ever found at the scenes of the crime and they had never been a witness.

"Is there any leads?" he inquired.

Dana sighed heavilly.

"There was a witness, Callisto, who said she saw a strange woman flee the seweres after the attack. The victim Sara had been her daughter," she said sadly.

Terry swore softly.

"Terry, I've have captured my share of killers during my time as Comissioner, but this one is diffrent. He is always one step ahead and I fear if we don't catch a break then alot more innocent people are going to die and I feel powerless to stop it," she said frusterated.

Terry reached across the table and squeezed her hand comfortly.

"We really need Batman, and if Max is trying to get someone new to to protect the city I will admit I would be reluctant to stop her," she said quietly.

Her words stung, but he knew she was right. If somebody didn't do something quick then more innocent people would die. Max thought she was doing the right thing, but putting the suit into the hands of some one inexperianced and not ready would be disaterous for the city and it was something he was willing to prevent at all cost.

"Dana, I know the city needs Batman. I will catch this killer. Trust me you rather have me out there tracking her then some rookie looking to play dress up. So will you help me find her?" he asked somberly.

"I will help you and I think I may already have a lead," she murmered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Matt, you didn't have to let me stay with you. The hotel was fine. I don't want to be a burden," Max protested for the hundredth time as Matt led her into his luxury apartment on the North side of Gotham.

It had been two days since her arrival in Gotham and Matt had decided since she would be staying longer then she had originally intended that she would stay with him and even though she had protested he had refused to take no for an answer. He chuckled as he disappeared around the corner placing her bags in the guest bedroom before rejoining her in the living room.

"Max, we are practically family. It's no trouble at all. Please, make yourself at home. I'll let you get settled in while I run around the corner and pick up some dinner. Is Chinese from Mr. Chow's okay?" he asked.

She smiled brightly at the promise of having dinner from what had been one of her favorite restaurants during her younger years in Gotham. Her mother hadn't been around to cook so she had to adapt by learning to prepare quick meals and ordering out.

"Chow sounds wonderful, Matt. It's a nice place you have here. Your interior decorator has a great eye," she murmured looking around the place. It was small and compact but the furnishings were sophisticated. The living room was a burst of burgundy and gold ranging from the curtains over the windows to the throw pillows on the black leather couch. The carpet was a deep burgundy through out the house and on the walls hung different various paintings all from different parts of the world. Their was a huge plasma tv bolted to the wall over the mahogany brick fire place and a several exotic plants in several corners of the room.

"Thanks. I kinda got the skills from my mother," he said blushing lightly.

She smiled at him bemused once again marveling on how different he was from Terry. Terry never took an interest in domestic things, and where the older McGuiness lacked in interior decorating skills, Matt definitely made up the difference. She gasped delighted as a calico cat leaped from its resting place under the grain wood table that held a beautiful antique marble lamp and wrapped itself around her ankles purring sweetly.

Matt smiled surprised.

"Miko usually doesn't take kindly to people he doesn't know. He must really like you," he smiled warmly leaning back against his green marble counter with his arms folded across his chest watching Max interact with his house pet. She had knelt on the floor and was scratching the three year old feline behind the ears and Miko was enjoying every minute of it. Eventually he stopped watching them play and focused more on just watching just her. She had a huge smile stretched across her luscious lips and her eyes sparkled with merriment as she laughed softly tossing one of Niko's toys across the floor and watching him pounce on it. Seeing her so carefree, so at ease made her appear more beautiful to him. He had always had a crush on her as a kid. She was unlike most girls he had known. While most girls had been worried over the latest styles in fashion and competing in stupid popularity contests, Max had been Max. The girl who could always be found in the arcade on Friday night's challenging her high scores on the latest games and hanging out scrounging on pizza not fretting over calories or getting fat. He used to always look forward to the night's his mother had to work late because it usually meant she would come over and they would watch retro movies late into the night until he fell asleep. When she had left he had missed those times she had spent with him. He had missed her. Not as Terry's friend, or the coolest babysitter he had ever had. He had missed Max, the woman. At that moment she looked up and caught his eye and the smile she flashed him sent a warm blush creeping up his neck.

"I've always had this strange liking for cats and I never met one that didn't like me. What can I say? I'm a cat person," she said wryly rising back to a full vertical stance.

"Maybe we should have stole a suit so you could be cat woman," he teased.

Max smirked.

"Yeah, I seen that suit. It looked too tight. I probably wouldn't be able to breathe," she laughed at the thought.

"Still, I think you would have looked amazing in it.," he murmured causing her to blush.

Max bit her lip and found herself flattered by his comment.

"Thanks," she said bashfully.

He drew closer and she was amused to find he was unconsciously biting the corner of his lip with nervousness on his face.

"Max, I just wanted to say thanks for helping me with this. I don't know if I could have did this own my own and it helps to have a good friend beside me who believes in me," he said huskily leaning in and surprising her by giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Their eyes met and what Max saw in his made her smile. He was starring at her adoringly.

Flustered his cleared his throat and took a couple of steps away from her feeling awkward. Max barely could keep from laughing out loud at the cuteness of the situation but she was wise enough to know that laughing would completely shatter his ego so she forced the twitching in her lips to subside.

"I think I am going to grab a quick shower before dinner if you don't mind," she said warmly.

Matt flush deepened and he had the urge to kick himself. Max clearly wasn't taking his come on seriously.

_"Me and my stupid mouth," _he groaned inwardly.

"Yeah, uh, that's fine. There is clean towels on your bed. I'm going to grab dinner before the place closes. Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" he asked grabbing his wallet and jacket off the kitchen table desperate to get away feeling completely embarrassed.

Max smiled brightly.

"I'm going to be fine," she reassured before disappearing into the guest bed room.

She closed the door shut and listened for Matt's exit before giggling. Knowing that Matt had a crush on her was amusing. His comment and subtle come on had flattered her but she couldn't help to still see the bratty dweeb behind the grown mature man that he had become. Plus it would just to be weird to think of him that way...or would it?

Still giggling at the absurdity of it all she stripped out of her clothes and made her way into the bathroom where she turned the crystal knobs that released a gentle stream of steaming lukewarm water from the crystal shower head.

Gingerly she stepped into the shower, letting the water run over her body before she became lost in thought. She wondered what Terry would think if he knew Matt had romantic feelings towards her. She smiled willing to pay to see the expression on his face which would no doubt be priceless. She sighed softly as she slowly lathered herself up with soap. It didn't matter what Terry was going to think because it wouldn't change anything.

Fifteen minutes later she cut the water off and stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. Wrapping her towel around her she walked out of the bathroom and was heading to her room when she heard movement in the living room area.

"That was fast," she called out amused before closing the room door and letting the towel fall around her feet, reaching for a change of clothes in her suitcase. Her hand paused mid air when she heard Niko hiss agitated followed by the sound of quiet cursing. Frowning she wrapped her towel around her listening for any further sounds. She heard none. In fact the house had grown quiet. Too quiet for Max's liking.

"Matt?" she called out warily.

When she got no response she knew something was wrong. Their was an intruder inside the apartment. Looking around for a weapon to use for defense her eyes fell on a

figurine of a naked woman and man wove together in a passionate embrace. Picking it up she smiled satisfied with its weight. Handled with good precision and force the object could be a deadly weapon. Creeping silently out of the guest room she crept down the hall and stopped just short of walking into the living room. Peering around the corner she inhaled sharply when she spotted the intruder standing halfway in the threshold of the front door holding his wrist with pain on his face.

"Damn cat clawed me," Terry growled shooting an evil glare at Niko who arched its back dangerously in response.

His anguish abated momentarily when he noticed she was standing in nothing but a towel. A tense moment of silence fell between them and after awhile Max began to squirm beneath his heavy stare.

"How did you find me?" she asked quietly, suddenly wishing she had gotten dressed. Standing in front of Terry half naked she felt vulnerable in more ways then one.

"Dana got the surveillance tape from a friend of someone who works at the hotel you were staying at. Further reviews of this tape showed you leaving with my brother which obviously led me here," he said evenly keeping a careful eye on the cat who was still quietly hissing at him.

He closed the front door and slowly approached her with his hands in his pockets. His demeanor seemed calm and indifferent, but his icy blue eyes told an entirely different story. He was angry. Very angry. Max gulped and forced a smile.

Max swallowed nervously.

"Well Matt isn't here so I'll tell him that you stopped by. If you don't mind I...," she gasped as he swiftly closed the distance between them cornering her against the wall with both of his hands pressed against the wall blocking her exit.

"I don't know what it is exactly that you are trying to do but dragging my brother into this was low. Real low." His voice was quiet and cold.

She tried to look calm but inside her heart was racing.

"I didn't tell your brother anything. He came to me the night of your promotion telling me that he knew what you were hiding and he wanted my help," she said quietly.

Terry's face darkened.

"If he found out on his own why didn't he just come to me. Why did he go to you?" he asked suspiciously.

Max sighed.

"He was angry that you didn't trust him enough to tell him and I actually believe that this city needs a savior," she started.

She jumped startled when he slammed his hand roughly against the wall inches from her head.

"Damn it, Max. That was _not _your decision to make! He is my brother! You of all people should know what that suit does to people! It forces them to lie! To be alone. I don't want that for Matt," he snarled his face inches from hers.

Max blinked back tears of anger.

"That's his choice, Terry. He wants to make a difference. It is not your place to stop him," she hissed.

"No more games, Maxine. You are going to tell me where the suits are or..."

His threat lingered in the air between them ominously and while Max was aware of how the serious the situation was she wasn't going to give into him. Not this time. She had started something and she was determined to see it through. She knew her actions could mean losing Terry forever, but if she was honest with herself she realized she never had him in the first place. Terry growled noticing the stubbornness surface in her dark beautiful face. It was an expression he always had been use to seeing on her and he knew that if she cared about something deeply she wouldn't budge and in that realization the problem lied. She wouldn't talk and he wasn't going to let her go until she did. A sardonic smile spread across his lips.

They were at a very familiar place in their relationship. They were at a standoff.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: sorry about the last chapter. the xmen crossover was a bit much (so consider the sara marrow reference as just that and not an actual plot) but i have at last found the way i want to complete this story so bare with me I have edited chapter five so you might want to glance at that before continuing...

Matt McGuiness juggled the boxes of take out food carefully as he walked the three blocks back to his apartment. He had someone managed to swallow down some of the stinging humiliation he felt from coming on to Max, but he wasn't ready to face her again. He had seen the amusement in her eyes and it didn't take a genius to tell that she didn't take him too seriously. In her mind she still saw him as a kid and while it frustrated him he really couldn't blame her. He had been just a kid when she had became an adult not to mention the fact she had been involved with his brothers. He smirked as he realized there were many reasons why he should squash any and all romantic feelings he had for her but it was easier said then done. With a simple look she could cause his heart to skip several beats. Her laughter sent chills down his spine every time he heard it and her smile... Every time he saw it he couldn't help but to mirror it. It was infectious. There was something so beautiful and enchanting in her happiness.

His smile disappeared as a cold realization hit him like a ton of bricks. No matter how deeply he cared for her he wasn't naive nor completely blinded by his feelings not to notice that her heart still belonged to Terry. He could tell from the pain he saw on her face whenever his name was bought up. He had heard it in her voice that night he had shown up after Terry's promotion ceremony. It killed him that she had spent the past ten years in agony over Terry who he fairly certain barely spared her any thought. For once in his life he truly felt a twinge of resentment towards his brother. He knew it was petty, but he felt it justified nonetheless. Terry, all those years, had Max and he had the ability to make a change in the world and it amazed him how his brother saw fit to throw both precious opportunity away so carelessly. If he had the chance he knew with absolute certainty that he would never break Max heart, nor would he shirk his responsibilities as the dark knight.

_"Who are you kidding? You will never have the chance," _ a nagging voice sneered in the back of his mind.

He stared up at the dark sky barely lit by stars and sighed.

"Maybe one day," he mused softly with a touch of wistfulness in his voice.

Suddenly he was rudely shaken from his thoughts by a sound. His heard jerked up startled at the sound of a soft cry of distress echo from the alley followed by the sounds of several steel trash cans crashing to the ground, the sounds vibrating through the silent nightly loudly. A voice in his head warn him to stay his course back to his apartment but he couldn't shake the nagging feeling in his guts that there was something not right. Gotham was the most dangerous at night. It was always in the shadows of the dark where the most heinous crimes were committed. Cautiously he crossed the street heading towards the alley to investigate. Staying hidden in the shadows he knelt near the corner and peered into the alley. At first he couldn't see a thing. All he head were noises. The sound of a woman crying softly in fear caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand. Quietly he sat the cartons of food down to the side and crept into the alley silently. His body was tensed with anxiety and he clenched and unclenched his fist to loosen up. He knew he would be of no help if he was too rigid and stiff to defend himself if the assailant was to turn his attack on to him. As he drew closer he saw a rough ragged looking pinning a young brunette woman down to the ground ripping at her clothes violently. His anger increased as he realized that the man had every intent of raping the young girl.

"Hey, leave her alone." He made his presence known by stepping into the opening where the thug had a clear view of him. He was shaking inside, but his voice was surprisingly neutral and strong.

The burly man un mounted the girl and stared Matt down menacingly. He appeared to be over two hundred pounds, well built and the unsettling look in his cold beady green eyes warned Matt this man was dangerous or crazy. Most likely both.

"This was the wrong night to play hero, boy," he said his yellow teeth large and freakish in the moonlight.

Matt cast a quick glance at the woman still on the ground. He needed to get her out of harm's way.

"Quick, get out here and call the po-," he never got to finish his sentence as he felt the man throw his full weight into causing him to fly hard into the hard alley wall knocking all the air from his lungs.

He gasped hoarsely as the man clutched his throat squeezing tightly trying to choke the life out of him. Matt groaned as the man slammed his head back into the wall brutally causing his vision to swim momentarily. Desperately he bought his knee up swiftly connecting with his attackers chin. Saliva and blood sprayed everywhere as he stumbled back cursing in pain putting distance between them. Infuriated the guy charged him once more with his fist. Matt deftly blocked the punch aimed at his face and placed a well aimed kick in the man's gut causing him to stumble back gasping in pain. The guy attempted another swipe at him resulting in a devastating upper cut delivered by Matt that left the would be rapist on his back moaning in pain. Quickly he turned to the woman still sprawled on the ground fumbling with her shirt. Gently he helped her up to her feet.

There was a strange look in her sullen amber eyes as he extended his hand down to help her up and if he was experienced he would have noticed he suspciousr glances of concern to the fallen attacker, but he missed it. As he struggled to catch his pain and control the mass amounts of adrenaline roaring through his body, he was startled to find she barely had any bruises which was strange seeing how violent the man was.

"Are you alright miss? Did he hurt you?" he asked apprehensively as he checked her over.

She stared at him shaken.

"You have to get out of here! James is crazy! He's gonna kill you," she whispered frantically.

Confusion blanketed Matt's face.

"What? How do you kn-" he screamed out in pain as felt a sharp blade tear clean through his shoulder before being snatched out violently. He fell to his knees, his eyes watering up from the unbearable pain. The man the woman referred to as James raised the knife to deliver the killing blow when she stopped him.

"He is injured. He is no longer a threat to you. There is no reason to kill him," she protested shakily. It was obvious she was starting to regret having anything to do with the plot of luring this man into the alley. They had followed him from Chow's restaurant and while she was reluctant to mug him due to his young age, James had insisted saying that he appeared wealthy and he was a 'good score.' So to lure him into the alley they had staged a fake attack and she had prayed the young man wasn't chivalrous enough to fall into the trap but she had been wrong and now seeing him lying in pain in a pool of his own blood was starting to chip away at her conscience.

James spat a wad of blood narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Fine, but I'm going to get payback for the runt for breaking my nose," he snarled delivering a swift sharp kick to Matt's lower bag causing him to cry out softly crashing face first to the ground splitting his bottom lips causing blood to drip onto the cold pavement.

Matt screamed in horrible pain as James crushed his shoulder beneath his foot. Matt could feel an sharp tearing and a moment later he passed out. What felt like eternity had in reality only been a few minutes when he came to. His vision focused on the couple and judging from their loud angry voices they were arguing. His head throbbing and his shoulder felt like it was on fire but he was alive and that's all that counted for the moment.

"I ain't goin back to prison, doll. Grab his credits and let's fuckin get out of here," he hissed his dark eyes shining dangerously.

"You cut him pretty bad, James. We should call for help. We can't let him die here! He's just a kid," she protested kneeling next to Matt looking at the bloodied wound in his shoulder gravely.

James stormed over and grabbed Chloe by her forearm roughly yanking her to her feet with force.

"I did you a favor by not killing his scrawny ass. Now get his wallet, Chloe, and let's go! What are you waiting for, the cops to show up?" he heard the man snap viciously.

Chloe gulped obediently and reached in Matt's pocket snatching his credits. Their eyes met for a second and he could see guilt and shame in her amber hazel eyes.

"I am so sorry," she whispered tearfully giving him one last look before dashing off in the dark with James. Her apology seemed sincere but the only thing Matt could focus on was the blinding pain pulsating through his bruised battered body. He listened to the sounds of their fleeing footsteps pound across the sidewalk and waited until they completely faded before he dared to move.

Matt groaned feeling a stabbing pain in his side as he rolled over on broken glass holding his shoulder that was bleeding freely. Mustering his strength he rose to his feet staggering against the alley brick wall trying to keep conscious while applying pressure to his shoulder. He forced back a whimper and willed his body to fight through the pain. He needed to get out of the alley to prevent bleeding to death. His apartment was just across the street and he felt he had no strength but he had to make it. He felt a wave of nausea wash over him and woozy he rolled his head to the side and wretched violently. Moments later he shakily wiped his mouth wincing at the sharp swelling he felt in his lower lip. Moving gingerly he gritted his teeth and stumbled out of the alley. His strides were staggering and his pain fierce, but his jaw was set in determination and their was a steely look of determination in his eyes. He had to make it. He just had to.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm going to tell you where the suits are or what, Terry?"

The apartment was filled with a tense silence as Max shifted uncomfortably in her towel as she stared defiantly at Terry who held her rooted to her spot with his piercing heated gaze. He had grown past the point of mildly irritated and was at the stage of being extremely annoyed. She could feel her shoulders stiffen with the tension pulsing through her body and she prayed silently for the hundredth time that minute that Matt would come walking through the door saving her from the confrontation with Terry. However when her prayer failed to be answered five minutes later she knew was on her own. Her only consolation was the gentle vibration of Miko's body as he purred sweetly rubbing himself across her ankles. She giggled as she felt the feline's pink tongue graze her toes lapping at the water drops from the shower still lingering from her feet.

Terry smirked.

"Great. She licks you and bites me and I've known her longer," he said somewhat amused trying to lighten the tension in the room. He had tried being stern with Max and it wasn't getting him anywhere. He was going to need a new approach. He was going to have coax the location of the suits out of her using his infamous charm.

Max softened at the sound of compromise in his voice, but she knew the moment wouldn't last too long. She wasn't going to give in and Terry wasn't going to leave. Their eyes locked and Max looked away quickly obviously flustered by the intensity in his gaze. Terry however continue to stare at her studying her quietly. So many things had changed in her that sometimes he felt like he was standing in the presence of a complete stranger instead of the person he had once shared his deepest secrets with and who had managed to slip past his defense and steal his heart. He wanted that person back. He wanted his best friend back. She was more reasonable and level headed. The woman standing before him apparently didn't care to listen to reason and that was a problem with him when it came to getting his suits back.

"Maybe she wouldn't bite you if you didn't treat her with indifference. Even though she's a cat she can sense when she is rejected and that in return makes her hostile towards you," she said simply with her arms crossed over her chest starring at him.

He shrugged helplessly as he sat on the arm of the couch and rested his hands on his knees.

"She never gives me a chance. The first time I came over after Matt adopted her from the shelter I accidently stepped on her tail and she's been aggressive towards me ever since," he sighed keeping a careful eye on the feline who was currently ignoring him in the favor of Max.

Max smiled reaching down and scooping the cat up in her arms and scratching it behind the ears.

"Well, Ter when you hurt someone it's gonna take them some time to heal and be able to trust you again, and you do have to make the effort. You can't just expect them to forgive you when you haven't even apologized," she said bemused.

"Are we still talking about the cat?" he asked huskily towering over her with a warm engaging smile on his lips.

The corners of Max's mouth twitch as she reluctantly returned his smile. They both were fully aware that the subject was not the cat. She looked at him feeling a familiar pang tear through her. Desire. No matter how much she tried not to focus on it, she couldn't help the intense attraction she felt towards her former lover and friend.

"Do you mind if I go get dressed? Things might be a little less awkward if I wasn't standing in front of you half naked," she asked clearing her throat.

"You really think so? I am fine with the towel," he teased enjoying watching her blush furiously.

Max struggled to keep her composure but it was so hard. The way he was looking at her and the feelings surging through her...

"I know what you are doing Ter, and seducing me is not going to get me to tell you where the suits are," she smirked.

He arched an dark eyebrow inquisitively.

"Really?"

She was surprised when he grabbed her firmly by the shoulders and forced her against the wall gently starring down at her with a sly smile on his lips. His face was inches from hers and he could see the amusement in her smile as she stared back at him unrelenting. Miko agitated by Terry's nearness leapt from Max's arms. On its way down, his claws got caught in her towel pulling it from her hands. Her breath caught as her towel slipped down around her ankles revealing a her naked body still damp from the shower. Terry's blue eyes, that were deep as a sparkling ocean and as light as sapphires held a glint of wickedness as they flickered slowly from her face down to the two fleshy supple chocolate covered mounds exposed to him. Everything he was prepared to say was immediately erased from his mind as he stared at her in a trance. In that moment the suits didn't matter. All he wanted was to take Max in his arms and...

"Terry!" she growled snapping him out of his reverie. Flushing she reached down and pulled the towel up shielding her body from his eyes.

Terry blushed deeply closing his eyes and taking a deep breath forcing himself to focus on the issue at hand.

_"Great and we are back where we first started. Point awkward." _he mused silently focusing hard to train his eyes on anywhere but her body.

After a few more minutes of the suspenseful silence went by Terry cleared his throat loudly.

"Max, I care about you and my brother. I don't want to see either of you get hurt and that's precisely why I need those suits," Terry implored recovering from the intense feelings of lust that had seized him.

"Terry, I can't tell you where they are and I think you should leave before things between us get anymore complicated," she mumbled clutching her towel tightly to prevent another mishap.

"Wait, I'm not the one complicating things. You broke into my house and stole the suits," he argued.

She shrugged.

"I didn't have any other choice. Matt asked me for my help and I couldn't say no. I thought I was doing the right thing and you have yet to convince me otherwise."

"Why are you doing this? I don't get it. You know how dangerous the suit is. Why would you put Matt at risk? Is it to get back at me for what happened ten years ago?" he asked quietly.

She stared at him gaping with disbelief and white hot anger.

"I care about Matt as much as you do and you know that! How dare you accuse me of endangering him just to get back at you? Do you honestly think that I am that petty?" she demanded seething with her fist clenched at her side.

"Look in the mirror, Max! Ever since you came back to Gotham all you shown was bitterness towards me. Dana didn't think you were that vindictive to go after the suit because of issues between the two of us and I didn't think you would either, but obviously you changed. It's like I barely recognize you," he growled.

Max stared at him flabbergasted.

"First of all, I am _not _bitter McGuiness, and secondly I am not the only one who has changed. The old Terry I knew would never had shirked his responsibility as the dark knight. If you would have continued Bruce legacy or passed it down to someone who could carry out the duties as batman, you and I would not be standing here now would we?" she asked haughtily.

"So now this is all my fault?" he asked outraged.

She looked at him evenly.

"If the shoe fits..."

Terry's handsome face darkened in anger.

"I thought I could trust you, Max. You were my best friend."

She looks at him bleakly and the look of disappointment and betrayal on his face cuts her deep.

"I could say the same about you but people you trust don't break your heart now do they?" she retorted through clenched teeth.

Terry flushed irate.

"This isn't about us, Max," he growled.

"Really, Ter? Because I couldn't agree more because there is no _us. _This is about your brother's decision to take on _your _responsibility. He feels convicted to do this and its not your place to stop him," she said coldly.

"And I'm taking it that you think it's your place to help him? The only thing you are going to help do is to get him killed! He's inexperienced and he has no business being on the streets," he hissed.

"Are you not listening to anything I am saying, Ter? If you hadn't abandoned this city then he wouldn't be out there! If you didn't turn your back on your responsibilities then he wouldn't be out there! Somebody needs to protect this city and if you didn't have the _guts_ to do it-" she broke off abruptly.

He glowered at her dangerously. If there was one thing Terry hated, it was being called a coward. Max hadn't been so bold and callous to utter the word, but it didn't take a genius to know that was what she was insinuating. For years he had felt the weight of his decision to quit being an vigilante. He felt it every time he watched the news and saw people and places victimized by crime. He felt it every time he walked past the bat cave, but never have he felt it more then when he stared into Max's eyes. To her he was a coward and knowing that was what she thought of him hurt him more deeply then anything.

"Guts have nothing to do with it! I have my reasons for what I did and you know it," he snapped.

Max laughed harshly crossing her arms over her chest annoyed.

"No, Ter. I actually don't know the valid reason for you hanging up the suit so why don't you enlighten me," she asked boldly.

Terry sighed exasperated. The reason was long and complicate and he doubt Max would care to hear it anyways. If he told her that the reason he gave up the suit was because he had lost all will and strength to protect the city alone when she walked out his life she would probably laugh in his face.

"You wouldn't understand," he said heated.

Max rolled her eyes.

"Typical. I guess this city should suffer all because Terry McGuiness the billionaire would rather be a business tycoon then actually serve and protect those who are defenseless," she said snidely.

Both were too involved in the heated argument to notice that the door to the apartment had opened.

"Matt, is a man. He is not a little boy anymore and if he wants to be the savior of this city then you can't stop him," she interrupted scathingly.

"He is my brother, Max! Whatever he is hiding from me I have every right to know. I cant protect him if I don't know where he is and what he is doing and if something happens to him because you are too stubborn to give him up then I swear-"

He stopped abruptly seeing the horrified expression on Max's face. She was looking past him, her eyes wide with fear. Whirling around his expression soon matched hers as he caught sight of his brother bloodied and leaning in the threshold with a sardonic smile on his face.

"Hello, brother. I guess it's time you and I had a talk, wouldn't you say?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I just realized that I forgot to acknowledge my wonderful muse for the latest inspiration so the rest of the story is dedicated to silverquickstar! I couldn't have written this without your amazing guidance and the constant loop of "within temptation" songs. enjoy! . **

They both rushed to his side and helped him over to the couch where he sat with great discomfort as he gingerly favored his injured his shoulder. Max stared down at him aghast. His skin was clammy and pale and his shirt was torn and covered in blood.

"I'll go call an ambulance and grab some towels to stop the bleeding," she stammered trembling before bolting out of the room.

Matt watch her disappear around the corner before turning to Terry with a troubled look on his face. It was obvious that Max and Terry had been in the middle of a heated debate before he arrived and he knew that it was over him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked barely audible.

Terry shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Right now we have to try to get this bleeding to stop. How bad is the pain?" he asked directly.

Matt winced.

"It's worse when you push on it the way you are doing," he complained.

Terry smiled.

"Good, that means the bleeding is being arterial or else you would have been..." he trailed off abruptly not able to finish the sentence.

Fortunately Max rushed back into the room saving Terry from having to dwell on the dark fear of losing his brother. 

"Matt, what happened?" she asked horrified swatting Terry's hand away from the wound and gently pressing the towel over the wound.

Matt grimaced as another wave of pain washed over him before he went over the events responsible for his bloodied condition. When he had finished his reliving his eventful time in the dark alley, he looked up to see Max and Terry with looks of horror and dread on their faces.

"You could have been killed, Matt! What the hell were you thinking?" Terry demanded angrily, when he finished.

Matt looked at him evenly.

"What kind of question is that, Terry? I thought the girl was in trouble and I went to help her. How was I suppose to know that it was a set up? Luckily I didn't have that many credits on me so they barely got away with anything," he smirked.

"Damn it, Matt! It's common sense not to go into a dark alley at night. Especially alone! You are lucky they didn't kill you," he sputtered enraged.

Max turned to Terry agitated.

"He was trying to do right thing. Instead of yelling at him you should be proud of him. Granted it was a very dangerous thing that he did" she paused to give Matt a worried glance, "but what he did was brave and courageous."

Terry glared at Max sharply.

"Yeah, Max. Brave and courageous almost got my brother killed. I'm glad you are still convinced that you did the right thing," he said sarcastically.

Max felt his words cut deep.

"You think I wanted Matt to get hurt?" she cried.

He stared her down coldly.

"It comes with the territory of trying to be a hero. You of all people should know that," he snarled.

Matt bristled.

"Max isn't in the wrong here, Ter. You are," he said flatly.

Terry frowned as he stared down at his brother who was looking at him with anger.

"I didn't fill your head with the crazy notions that you could go out there into this city and save it single handedly," he argued.

"No, at one time you had and carried out that very same crazy notion, didn't you? All this time I thought how disgraceful it was for Batman to abandon this city and imagined my surprise when I learned it was my very own brother who apparently is too busy running a billion dollar corporate empire to fend for those who can't protect themselves," Matt growled disgusted.

"Matt, I didn't tell you because I was trying to protect you," he sighed.

Matt snorted rudely.

"We both know you don't give a damn protecting anyone otherwise you would still be out there doing the right thing," he said harshly.

"You don't know the first thing about being batman. It's my legacy! It's my cross to bear, not yours! Mom already had to suffer losing dad. I will not let her loose you too," Terry said firmly.

Matt sat up seething.

"This is not about you and your legacy or protecting mom, Terry! I don't want her to ever go through the pain she did when dad died. I also don't want happen to dad happen to other people's families. Whether you want to face it or not the truth is on the news every day. People in this city are being victimized and terrorized and they have no one to stand up for them. The only diffrence between you and me is that I _care_," he said passionately.

Max looked between the two angry brothers with trepidation. She could sense an impending explosion between them and she knew it was going to be ugly. Emotions were flaring at in the heat of the moment things were going to be said that would no doubly be hurtful. Terry was furious that Matt had almost gotten himself killed and Matt was angry over Terry abandoning the suit.

"Why don't we all just take a minute and calm down and take a breath before we end up saying things we will regret," she suggested anxiously struggling to keep pressure on his wound.

"I think we are past that Max. Terry has gone too long hiding his head in the sand and he needs to be told the truth," he said softly starring at his older brother with a determined glint in his eye.

Max looked at him beseechingly.

"Matt, don't," she tried.

"And what truth would that be, Matt?" Terry snarled cutting Max off.

"Damn you, Ter. You had the whole fucking world at your feet and you threw it away. You had the opportunity to make a real difference in the world and the chance at a woman who is madly in love with you and you threw it away. All because you were a coward," he said furious.

Terry froze and Max gasped.

Finally someone had said it. That dreaded word.

"I'm not a coward. You don't know why I gave up being the protector of this city so don't you _dare _sit there all self righteous thinking you have all the answers because you don't," he warned quaking with rage.

Max swallowed back her tears feeling overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"I'm gonna get some more towels to stop the bleeding," she mumbled scurrying from the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

Terry faced him seething.

"And for the record, what took place between Max and I is none of your business. It doesn't have anything to do with you," he growled.

Matt glared at him physically seething.

"Well unlike you Terry, I care about her and I don't want to see her hurt.. Even during all those years she was gone, I probably thought about her more then you ever did. Call it a crush, call it infatuation but I know how I feel, and I know that Max deserves better. She deserves better then pinning after a man who will always take the cowards way out of everything. You abandoned her and you abandoned this city! There has been people who died and could have used your protection yet you sat back and did nothing!" he yelled irate.

"I KNOW THAT! You think I don't think about my decisions every fucking day?" he exploded lividly.

"I always loved Max! I never stopped! I hated myself for letting her walk away and I hated myself for walking away from being the protector of this damn city. Neither of you will never know how much I regretted those decisions and if I could go back in the past and change things then I would, but I can't," he choked brokenly.

Matt glowered at him silently.

_"You don't love her, Terry! You don't know what love is!" _he fumed silently.

A few minutes laterMax cautiously made her way back into the room holding fresh towels.

"Ter, can't you just give Matt the chance? I think he has already proven himself worthy," she started.

"Don't you think you've done enough Max? It's just as much as your fault for entertaining his hero complex, Max! He could have died! You might not grasp the concept of family seeing how yours were never around but Matt's my family and if something would have happened to him I would have never forgiven you," he whispered harshly.

Max felt herself buckle underneath his cold caustic words. They had fought angrily many times but he had never once said something as hurtful and as severe as he just did and it left her in a silent stupor. On the outside she looked devastated but on the inside she was torn apart and shaking with the pain that his words had carved into her soul.

"Ter, you are way out of line. Max didn't deserve that," Matt said in a quiet rage.

Terry knew he had crossed the line and felt guilty but his pride and anger wouldn't let him apologize. He was too angry. Angry that Matt was going against him and getting hurt, and angry that Max was encouraging it.

"I think you were better off leaving Gotham in the first place. Stealing the suits, and turning my brother against me is the best revenge you could have ever extracted on me. The sooner you are out of our lives, the better," he said quietly storming out of the room into the other room to cool off and to call an ambulance. 

"He didn't mean it Max," Matt said softly starring up at her hating the pain he saw in her eyes. 

Max flinched as Matt's soft words bought her back to reality. Fighting back stinging tears, she applied pressure to Matts bleeding wound. Seeing his blood covered on her dark hands caused her to burst into tears and she started crying.

Matt stared at her stricken. Seeing her cry was like a punch the stomach. He would have given anything to make the tears stop.

"Please don't cry, Max. Terry was just being a jerk," he tried.

She shook her head causing several drops of tears to splash on her cheeks.

"I don't care about what Terry said. He never wanted me in his life, so that's no surprise he wants me gone. I'm angry at myself that you got hurt. Terry is right about one thing. If I didn't help encourage you to be the savior of this city-" she broke off emotionally looking away in shame and guilt.

He stared at her stunned by her admission. She wasn't sad over the horrible things Terry had said. She was feeling guilty over his brutal attack! The fact that her tears were being shed over him made him feel so much worse. He placed his hand over hers and said her name softly forcing her tear filled eyes to meet his.

"Max, this isn't your fault. If anything I want to thank you," he said tenderly.

She looked at him startled.

"Thank me? Matt, your bleeding on an rather expensive looking couch inside of your apartment because of my big mouth and you want to thank me?" she asked in disbelief.

He nodded and smiled through his pain.

"You gave me the courage and the inspiration to want to make a difference. I don't think I could have been as brave without you. I realized we never needed those suits. Yeah it would be a hell of a lot easier with them but its not about a stupid gimmick costume. I can make my own. I just want to make a difference and tonight is the first time I realize that I can do that. Without the suit," he said softly.

Max gasped softly at his words.

"All that matter is the man beneath the mask," she whispered with a wistful smile. It was something she had always told Terry back in the day.

Matt reminded her of how Terry use to be. Honorable and brave. If she hadn't been truly convinced before that Matt was ready to wear the suit, she was convinced now.

"Somehow we will find away to make a difference, Max."

His hand somehow found its way to the nape of her neck and she blinked tearfully as he gently guided her face towards hers, his eyes silently asking her permission to go further. She nodded and found herself paralyzed by the feel of his soft lips on hers.

_"Matt, is a man. He is not a little boy anymore" _ Her own words she had spoken minutes earlier ranged in her ears as she returned his tender kiss slowly. There was nothing sexual in the kiss. A part of her did it to comfort him and another part did it because she was vulnerable and _needed _comfort. Both were so lost in the moment that they didn't hear Terry walk back into the room.

He stopped abruptly stunned at seeing Max in a lip lock with his brother. It didn't seem real yet he couldn't deny what was playing out in front of his eyes. He felt like all time had stopped and he was trapped in the moment that seemed would never end. Inside he felt numb and sick. He always knew his brother had a thing for Max and yet never in a million years did he think he would witness her in his arms. He felt an overwhelming sense of loss. He had lost her once again and this time he had a feeling it was for good. After all the good and bad times no longer mattered. Max had finally closed her heart to him. He was snapped out of his daze by Max crying out for him.

"Terry, get in here! His pulse is getting weaker!"

Matt had went limp in her arms. His face was as white as a sheet and he was barely breathing.

"He's loss too much blood. The ambulance isn't going to make in time," Terry cried catching Matt who had slumped forward before he hit the floor.

He trembled with fear as his hands was quickly drenched with his brother's blood.

Matt eyes opened slightly and he smiled up at Terry weakly.

"I only wanted to make a difference, Ter. Max wanted to help and I thought we could do it together, you know? She is an amazing person, Ter. She still loves you..," he trailed off his eyes fluttering close.

Somewhere in the distance he could hear Terry calling his name, but he was trying to keep focus on Max's face that was slowly began to slip into the obsolete corners of his mind. He could feel his consciousness began to dwindle. Numbness was slowly setting in.

Terry shook him desperately trying to keep him alert.

"Stay with me, Matt. Please," Terry choked back a sob holding his brother tightly to his chest.

Max dropped to her knees beside the two brothers with tears flowing down her cheeks.

"They are minutes out, Matty. Hold on." Her plea was laced with tears as she reached over grabbing one of his bloodied hands in between the two of hers squeezing it affectionately.

He tilted his head back and smiled up at her. Even crying she was still beautiful.

"Matty...you haven't called me that in years," he murmured tenderly feeling his vision began to blur.

Max laughed through her tears.

"You use to hate that name," she said forcing Matt to talk with her so he could stay conscious.

"It wasn't so bad when it was coming from you. " His voice was weak and shaky before the room began to spin out of control. Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: This Chapter is definitely not for young teens. There is strong sexual material so if you are not mature or you are easily offended then I kindly advised you skip to the epilogue...**

Two Days Later...

Terry sighed as he took the key card to his brother's apartment and stuck it through the metallic slot above the door handle. A small light on the pad went from red to green and the lock made a soft clicking sound allowing him access into the place. Walking in he shrugged out of his jacket and tossed it aside before slumping down onto the couch feeling exhausted. Miko eyed him suspiciously and he was grateful when the moody feline crept away leaving him alone for once. He had just spent the past several hours at the hospital at Matt's bedside. The doctors had to do emergency surgery on his shoulder and informed him that he would be in rehab for several months but they had all breathed a sigh of relief when they realized Matt was in no mortal danger. Melonie had arrived at the hospital hours later after Matt had been admitted and she had saw how worn down he had looked and insisted that she stay with Matt while he went and grab a shower and a few hours of sleep. He had begrudgingly accepted and had been heading back to his home when he realized Matt would like some personal items and change of clothes when he woke up so he had came to the apartment instead. His eyes rested on the couch where Matt had sat wounded and he was surprised there was no trace of blood on the leather furniture nor on the carpet. He was wondering if the maid had made an early visit when Max walked out of the guest room and into the living room carrying her luggage. He was startled to see Dana with her. Seeing him Max noticeably tensed and stopped abruptly.

Dana felt the bad vibes flowing between the two and grew uneasy.

"I was just heading over to the hospital to tell you and your brother good news. We caught the two criminals who assaulted Matt. Apparently the woman had an attack of conscience and she came by the station and admitted everything and even told us the exact location of where to catch her psychotic partner. They are both in police custody and the public can rest easy knowing they wont have to constantly look over their shoulder constantly in fear. At least not until the next shady delinquent comes along," she said wryly.

Terry forced a smile.

"That is a great news, Dana. I'll be sure to let him know when he wakes up," he said gratefully.

Dana nodded.

"Ter, you should be proud of him. What he did took a lot of guts," she said gently.

Terry lowered his gaze to the floor. He knew Dana was right, but it was hard to be proud when he had been so terrified hours earlier.

Dana cleared her throat softly and turned to Max.

"It was great seeing you again, Max. Don't let it be another ten years before you decide to pay us another visit," she murmured before embracing the other woman who smiled in return.

Dana embraced Terry and stunned him when she held him in place when he went to pull away. She stood on her toes so that her lips nearly grazed his ear.

"Don't you _dare _let her go again, Terry. Tell her how you feel," Dana whispered firmly before pulling away flashing him a genuine smile before exiting the apartment.

Terry shifted his weight from one foot to the other feeling awkward. He was well aware that he had said some pretty terrible things to her the previous night and he knew he owed her an apology, but he was afraid she wouldn't forgive him.

"You were going to leave and not say goodbye?" he asked quietly.

She stared down at the black heels she was wearing blankly. Her chocolate brown legs stretched from underneath a black skirt and she was wearing a pink v neck shirt that flaunted her toned arms and gave a tasteful peak at the curves of her breast. Her face looked fresh but her eyes were heavy and slightly red, from crying he suspected.

"You made it clear that you want me nowhere near your brother and you also made it perfectly clear that it would be best that I leave Gotham. I was just heading over to the hospital to tell Matt goodbye," she said her voice hoarse.

"Max," he started.

She shook her head and held her hand up preventing him from speaking any further.

"Don't, Ter. Apologies will not make this any easier for either of us. I should have never came back to Gotham. I made a mess of things, and I nearly got the only family I have left killed. It reminds me of the old days. I would screw things up and you would have to bail me out. Maybe I never belonged in Gotham," she smiled sadly.

Terry felt his heart lurch as he took a step towards her.

"Don't say that, Max. Yeah, you may have screwed up a lot but your heart was always in the right place. Plus I feel Gotham is a lot smaller without you here," he said tenderly causing her to blush.

They stood in an suffocating silence both unsure what to say.

"He's going to miss you," he said finally, feeling the need to broach the sensitive subject concerning her and his brother.

The image of her and his brother kissing tied his stomach in knots and it took everything he had not to acknowledge the bitterness he felt smoldering inside of him as he combed his fingers through his hair.

"Apparently you two have gotten close over the past few days. Is it serious?" he said his voice steady not giving testimony to the emotions flooding through him.

Max looked at him startled.

"Ter, Matt and I are just friends," she said stiffly.

"There is no need to deny it, Max. I saw you two kiss," he said.

Max glared at him balefully. Suddenly the mood of the room was uncomfortable and hostile.

"Honestly, do you think I am that vindictive to go after your brother? We were both in the need of comfort. If you do recall, Matt was stabbed and you had just severed what was left of our friendship. It was a kiss shared between two friends. Nothing more. Not that I owe you an explanation anyway," she said evenly turning to walk out of the bedroom.

He grabbed her by the elbow gently stopping her.

"Ter, don't. It's over. Just let me go," she said quietly not daring to lift her head to meet his gaze.

"No."

She tensed at his curt reply.

"You don't owe me an explanation but I owe you one and I would like to give it to you before you walk out of my life again," he said firmly.

Her head whipped up and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Is that what you told yourself to sleep better at night? That I simply walked out on you? You _pushed _ me out of your life so don't stand here and pretend that you are the one who were wronged," she said her tone caustic and hardened.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as he narrowed his eyes at the her.

"Damn it Max! Why do you have to be so confrontational? For once can you stop fighting me and listen?" he demanded growing agitated.

She sneered.

"Why should I listen to anything you have to say. Terry? You made it perfectly clear that-" she was cut off abruptly when he crushed his mouth against hers roughly in a bruising kiss. Max was too stunned to react. As his tongue forced its way between her lips and into her mouth she felt enraged. Pulling away she slapped him hard across the face leaving a stinging red imprint on his cheek.

"You don't get to hurt me again, Ter. Not now, not ever," she hissed irate.

He grabbed her ignoring her startled cry and yanked against his chest holding onto her wrist firmly to prevent her from moving away. His teeth was bared dangerously, blue eyes dark with anger and his dark bangs fell in his eyes carelessly.

"Get the hell off me, Terry," she whispered, her voice soft yet murderous as she glared back at him consumed with fury as she struggled against him.

"Max, I need to say this, so just listen. Please," his broken whisper caused her to stop struggling. 

"Terry, we have just faced an intense ordeal dealing with your brother and both of us are really vulnerable right now. Don't say anything you are going to regret saying later," she warned gently. The last thing she needed was him giving her heart false hope.

He released her wrists and fixed his tearful gaze on her beautiful face. He could see the fear and doubt on her face and it hurt him that she would think that he would hurt her.

"I know this might not be the right way to tell you what I have to say, but it's the only way I could get your attention and I'm sorry. If you want to leave after you hear what I have to say then I promise I won't stand in the way, but please, let me say this. I need to or else I will go crazy ," he said in a ragged whisper.

She glared at him unkindly, but remained quiet. The sooner he attempted to absolve his guilt the sooner she could leave.

"I should have said this ten years ago. I was a fool for letting you go without letting you know how I truly felt about you and where I stood in our relationship," he said his voice husky with raw emotion.

Max felt her breath catch in her throat. This was it. She could hear it in his voice. This was THE moment she had been waiting for. The final confrontation that would forever define their relationship. There was no going back. They were either going to be doomed to a lifetime of being apart or finally blessed with the opportunity to be together. She closed her eyes and desperately prayed silently for the sake of her already fragile heart that it was the latter. 

"Ter..." she whispered her voice catching as she struggled to keep from crying, "If you don't love me don't say anything and just let me walk out that door..." 

He gently pressed his index finger against her lips efficiently silencing her.

"I am in love with you," he confessed softly.

His words hit her like a ton of bricks causing her knees to buckle slightly, She had fantasized about hearing him say those words for so long that it didn't seem real. He loved her...

The truth was so overwhelming that she didn't know whether to laugh for joy or cry with relief.

" I can't remember a time when I wasn't. This may sound selfish of me but I don't want you to leave. I don't want another ten years to go by where we are apart," he pleaded drawing her close and kissing her tenderly.

Max felt her legs grow weak beneath her and if it hadn't been for Terry's arm wrapped securely around her waist she was sure she would have melted to the floor. She clung to him whimpering softly as their tongues danced together rejoicing in their reunion. Suddenly she pulled away gasping horrified.

"You are married to Melonie. I can't do this," she said breathless quickly stepping away from him.

What had she been thinking? She had almost fell into his trap again. She couldn't be with him when he was with another woman. However what he said next shattered that protest.

"I'll leave Melonie. I'll do whatever it takes, Max. Just don't leave. I don't think either of our hearts could take it if you left here again. She knows my heart belongs to you. I will divorce her. If I have to, I will give her all the control to my company, and anything else she may want. All those things don't mean a damn thing to me. I need you Max," he said emotionally.

Max felt her heart race furiously not able to believe her ears. He just said he loved her and now he was willing to leave Melonie for her?! It was almost too much to take. She felt as if she was in a very vivid dream where everything felt real but at the same time not real enough.

"Terry, honestly you can't just hand her the company. Bruce left it to you for a purpose," she whispered trying to calm her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"The old man would have wanted me to be happy and I know returning to vigilante status and being with the woman I love would mean being happy. If losing the company means making things right between us and returning to protecting the city then it's a loss I am more then willing to accept. For ten years I've been living a lie, Max. When you left all those years ago the reason I didn't stop you wasn't because I didn't love you. In a misguided way I thought I was protecting you," he said softly.

Her face was filled with confusion.

"Protecting me?" she echoed.

"I thought that being with you while being Batman was too risky so I pushed you away for Melonie, who I never really loved. When you disappeared I felt dead inside. I stopped being Batman because I didn't care about anything anymore, but I never stopped caring for you," he swore touching her cheek tenderly.

Max was stunned.

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I want you Maxine Gibbs. I have always wanted _you. _Not Melonie. You."

"You were always my heart, Ter," she confessed feverishly before letting a few stray tears fall a sign of her surrendering herself to him completely and honestly.

"The horrible things I said to you were cruel and the fact that I intentionally hurt you is unforgivable. When I saw you kiss my brother I felt that I had lost you for good and it killed me," he started miserably.

She smiled tearfully.

"I forgive you." Her penance lifted a burden from Terry's shoulder and he kissed her lovingly in thanks. 

"What?" she asked softly squirming underneath his heated sultry gaze.

He blushed and shook his head.

"I missed you," he said hoarsely burying his face into the crook of her neck breathing in her familiar scent. Those three simple words touched her in a powerful way as she realized something tragically beautiful. The ten years she had spent longing for him, he had spent longing for her as well. Max tangled her fingers through his hair smiling happily. For a long moment they laid together just taking solace in each other's embrace. They were finally together. Theirs heart finally healed and complete. Terry pulled up and looked down at her feeling a surge of contentment rush through him at finally having the woman he loved in his arms.

Slowly he began to lift the pink shirt she was wearing and he gently pulled it over her head tossing it away as his eyes drank in her curvy lithe body. A body that he swore every time he saw it was made specifically for him. He saw no flaws. He loved every inch of her. To him she was...

"Perfect," he whispered freeing her breast from the restraint of her candy apple red bra.

She flushed deeply underneath his soft praises as he removed her skirt and slid her red lace panties down from her smooth thighs and around her pedicure feet. He slowly undressed the rest of her enjoying getting reunited with every part of her. Her breathing grew shallow as he lowered his mouth from her full luscious lips down to her breast finally finding its resting pace on the peak of one of her chocolate erect nipples. His eyes lifted mischievously, a smile spreading across his lips as he observed the look of eagerness lighting up her beautiful face. Slowly his wet pink darted out and grazed the sensitive skin causing her to arch moaning sweetly. Max mewed with pleasure, tangling her fingers through his unruly wild raven hair as he tortured her with his mouth relentlessly. She bit down on her lip hard tasting a metallic liquid on her tongue and her mind register a brief flash of pain but at the moment it didn't matter. She was too consumed with the ecstacy he was bestowing upon her to acknowledge the slight swelling of her lower bitten lip. Just when she thought she might die from the intense waves of desire pulsing through her, his head lifted away from her bosom and there was a seductive smile on his lips as he slowly began a trail of kisses up the upper torso of her body before devouring her lips once more.

"Terry, please." She had meant her request to come out fierce and hot, but instead her voice had betrayed her into sounding weak and possessed.

He let out a low chuckle as he propped himself up on his elbows positioning himself between her legs. She could feel his hardened member twitch and jerk against her thigh eager to gain entry and she was more then willing to grant him passage. However he seemed deadest on taunting her, and she lifted her impatient gaze to meet his and was exasperated to find him grinning at her, fully aware of the effect he was having on her. Pressing lightly her he allowed her to feel his shaft against her coyly delaying penetrating her earning him a sigh of protest. A few minutes and several bruising kisses later he decided to end the foreplay feeling unable to last much longer. Taking her wrist he pinned them over her head securely before slowly easing into her, clenching his teeth as he felt her tighten around him.

She squirmed in anticipation as she felt him fill her completely. His gaze met hers and she felt a wave of nostalgia hit her full blast. Flashbacks of ten years came rushing back to her of them making wild passionate love. When he slammed inside her, she came crashing back to reality as a shudder went dancing down her spine. She clutched the silk black sheets tightly in her fingers as she threw her head back groaning, as his hips rocked against hers. Every inch of him filled her bringing her ultimate satisfaction. She surprised him when she deftly flipped him over on his back and sat on top of him with her hands planted squarely on his chest. He grinned bringing his hands to rest on her hips.

"You still know how I like it." His chuckle was filled with dark lust and approval.

She licked her lips seductively feeling desire flood through her as he gazed at her wantonly.

"I could never forget being with you Terry," she purred leaning down and planting a soft sensual kiss on his mouth. He groaned softly as he cupped her face in his hands kissing her back.

"Max." Her name rumbled through his throat and escaped his parted lips as he thrust deeper into her causing her to cry out with delight.

They rolled across the huge king sized bed deliriously lost in the passion of their love making. Her nails running across his pale skin, while his lips kissed every inch of her soft skin. Several of their limbs were tangled in the sheets but they were too caught up to care. This moment was a moment they both had been haunted and tormented by over the years. The question of "what if..?" was finally being answered and as far as the lovers were concerned the answer couldn't have been more perfect. Moments later he pulled up and slowly grinded against her, running her fingers lightly up his muscular back and finding a resting place in the thick of his hair causing him to moan softly.

"Terry," she groaned brokenly, "We can make love later. Right now, I need you to take me."

She had missed him so much and the weight of the emotions she was feeling tore through her causing tears to fall from her eyes cascading down her dark cheeks like lost diamonds. Terry reached up tenderly brushing them away.

"I'm sorry," she said sheepishly.

"No, don't be, Max. Don't be," he whispered with a tremor in his voice.

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes as her body trembled against his. The amount of love he felt for this woman was so intense and overwhelming that years ago it would have scared the hell out of him. Now he accepted it because he_ knew _she felt the same and that there was nothing that could ever tear them apart.

It wasn't long before the climax that had steadily built between them came to its limit sending both lovers falling over the edge of pure unadulterated ecstacy. He cried out her name shortly after she whimpered his and they clung to each other tightly as their bodies shook and convulsed with waves of pleasure surging through them.

Moments later they laid together breathing hard silently bathing in the aftermath of the mind blowing sex. Max's head rested on his firmly defined chest and she panted feeling delirious as he held her close running his hand down her back tenderly. His eyes were shut and his breathing shallow as he tried to slow his heart which was hammering loudly against his chest.

"Damn you for making me love you the way I do," she gasped giggling as the chills of the post orgasmic experience danced down her spine.

He chuckled and leaned down placing a gentle kiss on the tip of her nose causing her to scoot closer to him murmuring. For a long moment neither of them said a word and laid in each other's arms lost in thought.

"I meant what I said. I don't want you to walk away from us. I don't want to live one more day without you in my arms," he said seriously breaking the silence as he turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow and starring down at her lovingly.

She smiled feeling her heart race as she braced herself for the inevitable question.

"So what do you say? You think you might wanna stay around and give me a second chance to make things between us right?"

His plea had stirred something deep inside of her. It was vulnerable and sincere, mirroring the way she was feeling inside. She allowed herself to mull over her choices carefully. Just because they had resolved most of their issues she knew they couldn't just pick up where they left off ten years ago. She had spent all those years mourning her heart break over Terry and now here she was with him promising his eternal love. It was a promise that she had dreamt of so long and now that moment was here she was uncertain. Was it worth the risk of giving her heart to this man knowing how painful he had handled it the first time? Looking into his beautiful eyes she bit the corner of her lip and inhaled deeply. She was being torn in two different directions. Her mind and her heard were not in agreement .One was telling her to run away as fast as she could and the other wanted to stay in his arms forever. Closing her eyes, she mentally prepared herself to deliver the answer the would be changed there relationship forever.

"Terry I can't..."

**Stay tune for the final chapter and conclusion to sins of my heart. I would like to thank everyone who encouraged and inspired me and don't be sad that the story has ended for I shall be posting a brand new Terry/Max fic very soon so keep an eye out for it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**1 year later...(Epilogue)**

_"I meant what I said. I don't want you to walk away from us. I don't want to live one more day without you in my arms," he said seriously breaking the silence as he turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow and starring down at her lovingly._

She smiled feeling her heart race as she braced herself for the inevitable question.

"So what do you say? You think you might wanna stay around and give me a second chance to make things between us right?"

Max was interrupted from the memory as a loud tortured shriek tore from her lips as she felt the sharpest intense pain she ever felt in her life tear through her abdomen. Gasping for air she collapsed in the cheap hard mattress she was lying on squeezing her eyes shut in defeat. She just wanted to let go off the pain and drift away. She felt like she was dying. Max groaned softly as she looked up at the ceiling of the hospital swimming in her vision blurred by pain.

The nurse, wearing baby blue scrubs, smiled at her reassuringly and gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"You are doing great, Maxine. A couple of more pushes and it will be all over," she promised.

Max blinked back tears. It had been twelve hours since she first started labor and for her it felt like it was never going to end. She choked back a sob gritting her teeth as she squeezed the nurses hand and began the dreadful task of trying to push the child she had been carrying inside of her for the past nine months out of her. Seconds felt like minutes and minutes felt like eternity as she clenched her teeth and pushed with all the strength that she had inside of her. Around her she heard voices buzzing that she was too disoriented to recognize them all, but one voice ranged clear. Terry. She felt his fingers weave through hers as his warm soft lips pressed against her cool slick forehead.

"I don't think I can do this," she whimpered, her breathing raspy as she collapsed against the pillows not wanting to push anymore. She was exhausted. Never in her life had she been in so much pain.

Terry squeezed her hand gently.

"Baby you can do this. Remember a year ago?" he murmured stroking her hair back away from her face tenderly.

She smiled through her tears at the memory...

_"So what do you say? You think you might wanna stay around and give me a second chance to make things between us right?"_

A war had raged between her head and her heart. Her head was wary and suspicious that she would get hurt and had told her to get up and leave Terry's arms and life for good but her heart had protested. Although it had been broken there was nothing more that it wanted then to love Terry forever despite the past and the uncertain future. She had pondered his question for over an hour after which she saw that he had started to grow worry. Finally she had made the choice. Her heart had won the raging war.

_"Terry...I can't think of anything that I want more then to be with you," she had admitted laughing in delight at his happiness and immense relief as he showered her faces with kisses and filled her ears with soft promises of eternal love._

That day had been so life changing for them. They had made love several times before they had collapsed into an exhausted slumber. The next day Max had woken up alone in bed and had gotten worried, but Terry had showed up an hour later happily presenting divorce papers he had gotten Melonie to sign. Melonie had been heartbroken and angry but surprised Terry by not only signing the papers ending her marriage but also signing away any and all rights she had to his billion dollar fortune. Terry had felt guilty but Melonie had packed all her things and moved away before he could get her to reconsider taking what was legally hers. Weeks later things had only gotten better when Terry had surprised her with an engagement ring and she had surprised him with the news of her pregnancy. A month later they had gotten married in one of the most beautiful weddings Maxine had ever seen. Dana had been her maid of honor and Matt had walked her down the aisle giving her away to Terry. She knew it had been rough on the younger McGuiness but he said he only wanted to see her happy and smiled gracefully as he placed her hand inside of his brothers. She had cried happily through the ceremony, and had cried even harder when Terry had shown her later during the honeymoon what he had secretly inscribed on her wedding band. _Forever my friend, Forever my sidekick. _ Now here they were nearly a year later about to welcome their first child into the world, something she would have never thought possible ten years ago.

"Max honey, this last push is going to be the most important. We can see the baby's head crowning. When I tell you to, push and don't stop until he's out, ok?" the doctor instructed her head popping up from between Max's spread legs, his deep baritone voice dragging her back to reality.

She glowered at Terry through her tears and unconsciously squeezed his hand tighter causing him to grimace.

"Yes, Ter. I'll tell you what I remember _clearly_. You did this to me! I _swear _ you are going to pay for this!" she hissed in pain.

Terry smiled tenderly at quickly her expression changed from nostalgia to fury but the death glare that Max shot him cause the smile to disappear quickly. He loved that he was able to witness the mother of his child giving birth, but it killed him to see her in so much pain knowing he was helpless to do anything for her.

"Is t here anything you can give her to make her a little relax? She tends not to do well when she's tense like this," he groaned as he felt his fingers growing numb from Max's vice like grip.

The nurse flashed him a comforting smile before interceding.

"Max, sweetie, I know you are in pain but your husband wont be able to hold your daughter if his hand is broken," she coaxed gently.

Max narrowed her eyes evenly.

"There is going to be a lot he wont be able to do with that hand when I'm finished," she said her dark eyes shining with malice.

Terry gulped and tried to take a couple of steps away from the bed, but Max held onto his hand tightly.

"They don't ever mean anything they say during labor," the nurse chuckled reassuringly.

Max snorted rudely.

"The hell I don't! I-" she broke off letting out a wail of agony as she felt sharper contractions.

Dana quickly replaced Terry's hand with her own and whispered soothingly in friends ear while smoothing her now lengthy pink hair of her face.

Max looked up at Dana and Terry's grinning faces. Terry, the man she loved, the man who possessed her heart and soul was holding one hand smiling down at her lovingly. Dana Tan, her friend, the soon to be god mother of their child was standing on the other side of the bed holding her other hand in tears of joy. Everything seemed perfect but she felt something was off. Someone was missing...

"Where's Matt?" she asked weakly.

Terry traded a sly look with Dana as he leaned over the bed so the rest of the people in the room couldn't over hear him.

"Something came up at the bank. I think he found his bank account a few credits short and got a little pissed. He told me to tell you he will be here as soon as he straighten out the issue," he whispered wryly causing Max to grin.

"Okay, Max. Are you ready to push?" the doctor asked behind the blue mask half covering his face.

She looked up at Terry tearfully.

"You can do this, baby. I am right here for you," he whispered bending down and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

She gazed into his beautiful cobalt blue eyes and the love and devotion she saw made her hear swell.

"Ok," she said softly swallowing deeply.

Closing her eyes she began to push screaming in agony...

Half way across the city...

Two masked men scrambled out of the shattered windows of Gotham City Banks as if the very demons of hell were barking at their heels. The bottom of their boots pounded against the cement mingled with the sound of their hearts pounding mingled in their ears. Even with the distraction of several different sounds of the city they didn't hear signs of the ultimate knight in pursuit and that bought a small smile of satisfaction to one of the crooks face.

After running several blocks they stopped, hiding behind a car trying to catch their breath.

Moments later they rounded a corner they stopped abruptly at seeing a figure masked in the dark wearing a smirk. He stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight causing the two men to gasp and shrink back in terror. He was dressed in all black leather from head to toe, with a white print of a bat in the center of his chest.

"Batman," one man gasped turning to flee in the opposite direction.

He shook his head exasperated before launching after them knocking them down to the ground. One thug threw a sloppy punch which the vigilante dodged easily and countered with a massive round house kick that sent the perp flying back into several trash cans loudly. As he stumbled back to his feet Batman sighed wearily.

Some people never learned.

As the guy lunged at him Matt ducked low and waited for the last possible second before raising up throwing an upper cut connecting with the man's chin causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head as his body slumped to the ground motionless.

Batman grunted as he felt a pair of beefy arms wrap around his chest lifting him off his feet in a brutal bear hug. Grinning he used the heel of his foot and buried it into the toe of his attacker causing the bumbling thief to release him howling in pain. Whirling around he threw a right hook at the thugs jaw knocking him out cold.

"That's for making me late for the birth of my niece," he smirked starring down at the two unconscious thugs laid out cold on the concrete.

After tying them up securely and waiting for the police to arrive he took off in ths sky gliding towards the hospital.

Several minutes later Matt rushed into the hospital with a huge purple teddy bear under one arm and his book bag carrying his batman uniform in the other.

Arriving at the designated room he smiled as he sees Max sitting up cradling a tiny infant wrapped in a pink blanket to her chest. Terry was slouched in a chair next to the bed sleeping soundly.

"I think the birth was rougher on him then it was on me," she said sarcastically.

Matt grinned setting the bear on Terry's lap before walking over on the other side of the bed to get a glimpse of the infant.

She was tiny with a head filled with black curls, and light cinnamon skin. When she opened her eyes he gasped at how beautiful dark blue her peepers shone.

"She's gorgeous, Max. Did you and Terry ever decide on a name?" he asked smiling.

Max returned his smile.

"We compromised. He wanted Victoria and I wanted Alexandria so her name is Victoria Alexandria McGuiness," she said proudly

"That's a beautiful name. May I hold her?," he whispered so he wouldn't wake the newborn.

Max smiled warmly and carefully placed her daughter in Matt's awaiting arms.

Matt cradled the baby in his arms protectively as he walked across the room ans stared at the window over the dark city of Gotham. The city he protected daily along the side of his brother. Holding his niece in his arms he felt as if his world was finally complete. He had an beautiful family and he had a purpose that humbled him every night he put on the suit. A year ago Terry had been furious that he had went behind his back and stolen the suit, but when Max had decided to stay in Gotham to be with him everything had changed. Terry had shocked him when he had come to the hospital where he had been recovering in and told him that when he was finished with his shoulder rehabilitation that he would train him to wear the suit. The past year had been one of the roughest in his life but also the happiest. He had fought crime next to Terry bringing relief and hope to Gotham's crime infested streets. He had struggled with the fact Max would never be his and grinning down at the beautiful child in his arms his full acceptance finally arrived peacefully. He knew a part of him would always care deeply for Max but she was happy with Terry and as long as she was happy nothing else really mattered.

"One day this will be your legacy, Victoria. You will protect this city like your father, uncle, and mother, and god mother. I can already tell your going to be strong," he smiled affectionately as she cooed sweetly wrapping her tiny finger around his and squeezing with light pressure.  
"Don't you think it's a little early for the vigilante talk," Max laughed lightly as he walked over and gingerly placed the child back into her arms.

Matt smiled.

"It's never early to know your destiny," he murmured leaning down and placing a gentle kiss on his sister in laws forehead.

Max yawned sleepily. Moments later a nurse walked in and carried the baby to the nursery allowing Max to sleep peacefully. Matt sat beside Terry feeling the deepest sense of contentment. Terry and Max, soul mates separated for years, finally found salvation into each others hearts. He was bringing justice back into the dark streets of Gotham. Their destiny's was realized and intertwined.

It was a destiny finally fulfilled.

**Author's Note: Ah! Finally finished it! I hope everyone enjoyed this and thanks for all those who reviewed and inspired this. Reviews is really what keep me going . . without you this story would be nothing. Out of all the stories I have written this is the one I feel most proud of. keep an eye out for my next piece of work!!**


End file.
